I Will do Everythink for You
by himawari.wia
Summary: tidak ada salahnya jika kita sedikit kembali ke masa lalu bukan? REMAKE! capter. 6 RnR please ('0'/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendang. Okeh2, milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei tp bentar lagi bakalan jd milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman di konsumsi(?) buat yang lurus(?), autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

I WILL DO EVERYTHINK FOR YOU

By. Himawari Wia (Dewi ruang dan waktu?)

"TOLONG MAAFKAN NII-SANKU SENSEI!"

Uchiha Naruto membungkukkan punggunya sedalam yang iya bisa. Memohon maaf kepada salah satu wakil kepala sekolah di KHS (Konoha Hight School) agar memberikan keringanan hukuman kepada sang kakak-Uciha Sasuke- yang baru saja berbuat kurang sopan-jika tidak mau di katakan bebal- pada guru olahraganya, Killer Bee-sensai.

-888-

Saat istirahat siang tadi, Naruto memang mendengar jika Sasuke-kakaknya- membuat masalah dengan salah satu guru mereka. Pemuna berambut pirang itu tidak habis pikir, _'kenapa dari sekian guru yang bisa di pilih untuk membuatmasalah-walaupunn akan lebih baik tidak membuat masalah dengan guru manapun- Sasuke harus memilih bermasalah dengan Killer Bee-sensei?!' _ Naruto hanya menggelenggkan kepala dan mendesah pasrah ketika mendengar berita itu.

Yang ia kawatirkan bukanlah kemarahan ataupun hukuman dari senseinya itu, sensei yang selalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang khas-jika tidak bisa di katakan aneh- itu terlalu baik '_atau mungkin cuek'_ -batin Naruto- untuk memberikan hukuman kepada muridnya. Ia tau itu karena Killer Bee-sensei sering sekali memberinya makanan yang iya bawa ketika mereka sedang bercakap – cakap.

Tapi sang kakak dari sensei reppernya itulah yang Naruto takutkan, salah satu dari 2 wakil kepala sekolah yang ada di KHS –Raikage-Sensei- itu tidak segan - segan dalam meberi hukuman, apa lagi jika sudah menyangkut adiknya. Dan, rasa takut pemuda beriris sebiru langit tersebut terhujud ketika ia -yg saat itu dengah berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa menuju ruang kepala sekolah- bertemu Iruka-sensei, yang kemudian memberitaunya babwa sang kakak akan di keluarkan dari sekolah karena membuat lengan kanan adik sang wakil kepala sekolah tergarang se-KHS itu patah. Sekalilagi, PATAH! Keputusan itu di ambil langsung oleh Raikage-Sensei sendiri.

-888-

Naruto masih membungku dalam – dalam, memohon keringanan untuk sang kakak-pantatayam-tercintanya. Bohong jika naruto bilah ia tidak ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah sang wakasek yang di tujukan padanya, tapi menyelamatkan nasib pendidikan sang kakak adalah hal yang paling penting baginya saat ini. Iya tau, Tou-sannya akan sangat kecewa pada Sasuke jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi, dan pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak ingin melihat terjadi pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Tousan mereka lagi di rumah. (jika ada mood akan wia ceritakan pertengkarannya. tehee)

"Uchiha Sasuke akan di skorsing selama seminggu lalu akan membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah selama 2 minggu setelahnya" Tsunade –sang kepala sekolah- angkat bicara.

Membuat si Blone yang tadi membungkuk langsung mendongak menatap sang kepala sekolah yanag baru saja memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah –tempat mereka bicara saat itu- lengkap dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Urat pelipis Raikage mengkerut, memunculkan perempatan di sana. Pertanda bahwa iya marah dan tidak setuju dengan keputusan sang kepal sekolah awet muda itu.

"Apa mak-"

"Kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini gaki, dan surat mengenai kelakuan kakakmu sudah ku kirim ke wali kalian" Tsunade berbicara memotong ucapan sang wakasek sangar itu.

Senyum cerah masih menghiasi wajah manis berisi tiga pasang garisan halus itu. Naruto membungkuk dalam dalam –sekali lagi- namun kali itu di tujukan untuk sang kepala sekolah KHS.

"ARIBATOU BAA-eh TSUNADE-SAMAA!" ucap si Blone dengan riang, ia kembali membungkuk sebentar ke arah sang wakasek yang masih setia memasang tampang sangarnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"hah, bocah itu.." Tsunade mendengus menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Naruto, ia tersenyum kecil menyadari bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi soban begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"kau terlalu memanjakannya." Tsunade menoleh ke arah Raikage.

"kita memang harus memanjakannya kan?" Sang kepala sekolah berjalan menuju mejanya tanpa menunggu balasan dari pertanyaannya, melewati Raikage yang hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya.

-888-

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang tak suka.

Ia baru saja berniat untuk menaiki motornya dan pergi menuju markas hebbi secepat mungkin karena hari sudah cukup sore. Tapi yang di temukannya di parkiran sekolah tidak hanya sang motor tercinta, tetepi juga sang adik –lengkap dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada dan wajah yang di tekuk sedemikian rupa- menatapnya jengkel.

"apa?" tanyanya ketus tanpa rasa berselah, karena ia memang tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"KAU HAMPIR DI KELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH HARI INI DAN SEKARANG KAU BERTANYA 'APA'?!" Naruto berteriak marah menumpahkan kekesalanya. Setengah karena marah atas kelakuan sang kakak dan setengahnya lagi karena menunggu Sasuke begitu lama di parkiran.

"Hn"

"AKU MEMOHON DI KEPADA WAKASEK KARENA MENGKAWATIRKAN MASADEPANMU! DAN HANYA ITU TANGGAPANMU?! TEMEEEE!" Naruto mencak – mencak tidak suka. Tapi kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, hari semaki sore dan ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Dalam hati Sasuke menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke markas hebbi.

"Hn. Kita pulang dobe" Sasuke melangkah mendekati sang adik kemudian memasangkan sebuah helm di kepala naruto yang masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya pasca acara teriak - teriaknya, kemudian menaiki sang motor dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara motor menghentikan acara tarik-buang nafasnya dan berbalik secepatmungkin dan setengah berlari menyusul sang kakak agar tidak ditinggal pulang duluan. Tapi beberapa langkah sebelum pemuda Blone itu menuju motor Sasuke, sebuah jaket mendarat muluh di kepala pirangnya. Ia menatap jaket yang di lempar Sasuke, kemudian sebuah cengiran manis bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hehehee" Naruto masih cengegesan ketika menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya, kemudian naik keatas motor memegang ke dua sisi seragam Sasuke dan merapatkan diri ke punggung bidang sang kakak mencari kehangatan di senja yang semakin mendingin itu.

"Arigatou teme-niichan!" Naruto berkata sambil menempelkan kepalanya di pundak lebar sang kakak beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menarik gas motornya menuju rumah mereka.

-888-

"TADAIMAAA~~~!" Teriak Naruto sepenuh hati ketika membuka pintu depan rumah dua lantai itu. Di ikuti sang kakak yang hanya menggumamkan "Hn" andalanya.

Rumah itu adalah rumah berlantai dua tipe rumah mewah minimalis, semenjak orang tua mereka, 5 tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan cabang jepang di pimpin sang kakak tertua-Uchiha Itachi- sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke 21 untuknya. Fugaku dan Mikoto pergi ke Paris dan mengambil alih perusahaan di sana.

Sasuke yang habis ke sabaran karena di ganggu sang adik bungsu yang setiap tengah malam menyuusup ke kamarnya-dengan alasan takut hantu- semenjak kedua orang tua mereka pindah, memutuskan untuk mengancap Aniki mereka agar menempatkan mereka di rumah yang lebih kecil dengan ancaman dia tidak akan pulang ke Mansion Uchiha-tempat mereka tinggal saat itu- sebelum keinginannya di penuhi, dan dengan senang hati di penuhi oleh sang kakak.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah merencanakan untuk pindah rumah, kareana pernah suatu hari mendapati naruto yang meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu mereka ketika ia baru saja pulang dari lemburnya -saat itu Sasuke tidak di rumah-, dan mebetapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati si sulung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan punggung yang bergetar halus dan ketika di tanya apa penyebabnya, Sang Blone menjawab ia takut hantu. Ironis...

-888-

Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia bisa mendengar senandung merdu-merusakdunia- dari Naruto yang sedang memasak di dapur. Setelah membaca seperempat buku yang di pegangnya, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur ketika tidak lagi mendengar senandung dari si blone untuk memastikan sang adik bungsu tidak menghancurkan dapur mereka.-dan kemudian mendapati makanan sudah terjasaji di meja makan-

Makan malam itu disi dengan celotehan Naruto mengenai sekolahnya hari ini, seperti Kakashi-sensei yang terlambat karena tersesat di jalan yang bernama mencintai Iruka-sensei ataupun Sikamaru yang membua buku catatan Chouji –yang saat itu di pinjamnya- basah terkena iller, serta para siswi sekelasnya yang mengngerubungi Gaara-senpai Naruto dan teman sekelas Sasuke- dan menanyakan _ayeliner_ apa yang di gunakan oleh pemuda panda itu sehingga bisa tahan lama seperti itu.(yang tentu saja di balas pelototan oleh sang sabaku). Yang kemudian di tanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

-888-

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 ketika pemuda refen itu menyelesaikan tugas cuci piringnya –bagian memasak di ambil Naruto hari ini- dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu melanjutkan bacaanya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua –lantai satu berisi ruang tamu dapaur dan kamarmandi, lantai dua berisi kamar Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto lengkap dengan kamarmandi di masing-masing kamar- dan Sasuke tidak mau ampil pusing untuk mengetahui apa yang di lakukan sang adik bungsu.

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari lantai dua menghentikan aktifitas membaca Sasuke ketika buku yang di bacanya sudah habis setengah, dan ketika bayangan rambut blone sang adik lengkap dengan kaor orenge dan buku tulis serta sebuah buku paket tebal bertuliskan MATEMATIKA, pemuda mermata onixs itu hanya dapat menghelas nafas dan menutup buku bacaanya. Lalu merosotkan diri dari sofa dan duduk di karpet –mengikuti yang di lakukan oleh sang adik sebelumnya-.

"yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"semuanya Nii-chan"

Dan sang anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika mendengar jawaban –sangat- jujur dari sang adik-dobeusoratankochi- tercintanya.

-888-

Naruto hanya mengangguk–mencobauntuk-paham apa yang telah di jelaskan kakanya mengenai aritmatika dan memberhatikan tangan berkulit putih porselen milik sang kakak yang dengan rapi menuliskan jawaban di buku Prnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyontek PR ini besok ke Shikamaru, sehingga tidak berlu mendengar ejekan dobe ataupu usoratankochi dari sang kakak ketika sedang mengajarinya.

Tapi naruto mempunyai tujuan lain, perlahan-lahan tangan tannya terulur dan menarik ujung kaos biru dongker yang di kenakan Sasuke, ia tau kelemahan kakaknya adalah ketika sedan membantunya membuat PR ataupun ketika ujuk bajunya di tarik seperti saat ini, Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya –tidak peduli berapa kalipun Naruto mangataka ia tidak mengerti- ketika mengajarinya sebuah mata pelajaran. Naruto tau itu. Dan pemuda refen itu juga akan lebih memikirkan perminttaanya ketika ia menarik ujung baju sang kakak. Naruto hafal itu.

Sasuke menghentikan penjelasanya mengenai aritmatika dan antek-anteknya-yangsebenarnya tidak perlu- ketika merasakan ujung bajunnya di tarik, ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sang adik yang menunduk. Ia hafal betul pose ini, Naruto akan meminta sesuatu kepadanya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa berharap itu bukanlah pergi ke ichiraku malam-malam begini.

"Nii-san..." Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan, tanpa melepas cengkramannya dari ujung baju sang kakak.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya-walau tidak kentara-, hanya ada 3 hal yang membuat adik pirangnya memenggilnya 'Nii-san'. Pertama ketika Naroto sedang merasa menjadi pengganggu dan merepotkan-saat dia sakit atau saat acara perkumpulan keluarga Uchiha contohnya- . kedua saat si blone merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Dan ketiga-

"bisakah, bisakah kau keluar dari hebbi?" -ketika menyuruhnya keluar dari hebbi. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai satupun dari ketiga alasan mengapa Uchiha Naruto memanggilnya 'Nii-san'.

Naruto merasa matanya memanas. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup banyak untuk mengatakan kalimat itu, terlalu sering menerima penolakan membuat sang Uchiha termuda itu takut. Tapi rasa kasih sayangnya kepada sang kakak membuatnya selalu mendapatkan keberaniaan untuk mengatakannya, lagi dan lagi tak peduli seberapa banyakpun sang kakak menolak.

Uchiha Naruto akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikan sang kakak.

Seberti saat ini, ketika cengkramannya di kaos sang kakak terlepas-karena Sasuke yang berdiri secara tiba- tiba- dan langkah kaki yang menjauh, Naruto merasakan ngilu di dadanya.

"kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali" dan kata terakhir dari pemuda refen sebelum sosoknya menghilang-naik kelantai dua- #bukan ngilang kayak setan loo yaaa..

Naruto merasakan ada airmata yang jatuh nan mengenai pahanya-yang saat ini duduk bersila-.

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang di tekuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana –menahan isak tangis yang keluar-. Takut. Naruto tidak pernah tau kenapa ia begitu takut dan kawatir dengan kakaknya yang bergabung dengan sebuah Geng bernama Hebbi, baginya sebuah organisasi seperti geng, mafia atau yang sejenisnya itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit dan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, ia tidak tau darimana dia mendapatkan asumsi seperti itu, sasuke memang pernah beberapa kali pulang dengan wajah lebab-akibat tawuran- tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi ia selalu saja merasa akan kehilangan sang kakak jika Sasuke berlama-lama di Hebbi seolah-olah hal terebut sudah tertanam di otaknya dan sulit untuk di jelaskan. Sama seperti ingatan ketika ia berumur limatahun yang tidak pernah dapat ia ingat.

.

.

.

11.15

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk tapi karena kebiasaat bodoh 'seseorang' ia terpaksa untuk bergadang. Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, ia menghela nafas-lagi- ketika menemui 'seseorang' yang di madsud kini tengah tertidur pulas di karpet ruang tamu mereka.-lengkap dengan air mata dan ingus di wajahnya-

Sasuke berjongkok lalu menyelipkan tangan kananya di bawah leher sang adik, menghapus airmata-dan ingus- dengan saputangan yang di bawanya menggunakan tangan kiri, ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Naruto yang akan menangis setelah pembicaraan mereka. Lalu menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawah lutut Naruto.

"Naru, kita pindah kekamarmu" Sasuke berpisik pelan di delinga Naruto ketika mendapati sang adik menggeliat tak nyaman. –kebiasan yang selalu iala lakukan-. Lalu merapatkan kepala pirang itu di dada bidangnya dan mengangkat pelan tubuh mungil yang ternyata jauh lebih ringan darinya itu menuju lantai dua. –kamar Naruto lebih tepatnya-

ee... TBC atau END ya?

Semuanya tergantung perminaan Mina-san

Ada yang mau tau kenapa tangan Bee bisa patah? Ini dia jawabannyaaaaaa... XD

OMAKE.

Siang itu adalah siang yang cerah di KHS, cukup cerah bagi anak-anak kelas 9-1 yang mendapatkan renang sebagai jadwal olah raga mereka. Di sebelah kanan kolam terlihan beberapa anak perempuan berkumpul membicarakan entah-apa-itu. Dan di tengah kolam ada beberapa anak yang berenag dengan berbagai gaya ataupun yang hanya bermain air.

Killer Bee-sense, sang guru olah raga. Saat itu tengah mengawasi murid-muridnya, mereka baru saja selesai mengambil nilai untuk renang gaya bebas dan waktu yang tersisa di gunakan sebagai waktu bebas. Tapi perhatian Killer Bee terlihkan menuju seorang gadi berambut coklat pendek –matsuri- dan beberapa siswa lainya yang sedang bergerombol di tepi kolam, dari wajah mereka yang tegang siapapun yang melihat pasti tau jika hal yang mereka bicarakan merupakan hal yang sangan serius.

Laluuuuu... sebagai guru yang baik(?) Killer Bee mumutuskan untuk menghampiri muri-muriddnya.

"kalian sedang apa yo? Serius sekali yo?" Matsuri dan teman-temannya tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sang sensei repper.

"Sensei! Kau mengagetkan kami!" gadis berambut hitam panjang di samping Matsuri berteriak dan memegang dadanya-hal yang sama di lakukan oleh murid yang lain-. Killer Bee menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"ada rumor yang beredar di Otto sensei.." seorang siswa beramput coklat pendek jabrik mencontongkan badannya –berbisik- ke arah Bee yang saat itu berdiri membelakangi kolam renang dengan satu tangan bersender di tiang besi di tepi kolam. "rumor?" beo sang sensei repper.

"iya sensei," seorang siswi berambut hitam pendek di kuncir satu berbisik melanjutkan setelah sebelumnya menengok kanan-kiri, memastikan objek yang di bicarakan tidak ada di sekita mereka.

"ada seorang siswi di OHS (Oto Hingt School) yang meninggal dua bulan yang lalu" lanjutnya dengan ujung mata yang masih melirik sekita mereka, memastikan tidak ada sosok gadis yang di bicaraka di salah satu sudut kolam renang.

"ia adalah atlit renang andalan Oto, sensei bisa melihat fotonya di majalah musim semi tahun lalu." Matsuri menengguk ludahnya-yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit- lalu berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya. "ia meningggal karena kepalanya terbentur tepi kolam ketika ia terpeleset saat latihan sendirian di kolam malam itu." Bee benar-benar merasa tengkuknya merinding dan udara mulai terasa berat ketika mendengar cerita-yang sepertinya masih ada lanjutannya- itu.

"dan ketika esok paginya petugas kolamrenang menemukan mayat sang gadis.." kali ini gadis berambut hitam panjang yang melanjutkan, ia menunduk dan sedikit gemetar "mata gadis itu terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar sensei.." oke. Kali ini Killer Bee benar-benar merasa takut.

"Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya.." Bee langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda coklat jabrik yang menyambung cerita si gadis berambut itam _'masih ada lagi?!' _batinnya horor. "sejak hari itu, ada beberapa siswa yang mengatakan ada yang menarik kaki mereka, baik saat mereka berenang maupun saat mereka berjalan di tepi kolam"

**GREP!**

Mata Killer Bee-Sensei mendelik horor ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin dan basah mencengkram pergelangan kakinya –begitu pula dengan murid murid yang di ajaknya bercerita tadi-. Bee menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati tangan putih pucat-sepertimanyat- yang basah memegangi pergelangan kakinya, dan dari dalam kolam menyembul kepala dengan rambut hitam yang masih mengambang di kolam memanggilnya.

"**sensei..."**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUU..!"

BRAK!

CRAK!

DUKK!

BYUURR!

"KYAAAA...! BEE-SENSEI..!"

NINOO! NINOO! NINOO! (tolong anggap ini suara ambulan ya readers-san o")

-888-

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah setelam membaca sebuah E-Mail dengan judul _'AKTIFITAS PARA OTOTOKU TERCINTA' _yang baru masuk pagi itu, ia harus menginap selam 4 hari di Suna karena sebuah proyek dan tidak bisa mengawasi para adiknya di Konoha. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, pemuda berkulit putih mulus itu tau, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke terhadap insiden ini.

Sasuke saat itu baru saja mencapi tepi kolam setelah berenang dari tepi yang satunya, dan siapa sangka saat ia ingin menyentuh tepi kolam, kaki sang senseilah yang ia sentuh. Dan ketika pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang-yang saat itu menunduk- meminta sang sensei untuk menjauh, senseinya itu malah berteriak dan menggerakan tangan dan kaki dengan hebohnya –bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya- sehingga membentur tiang di tepi kolam, kehilangan keseimbangan, terjatuh ke dalam kolam, dengan tangan yang sama terbentur-lagi- dengan pinggirin kolam. Yang berakhir dengan retaknya tangan sang sensei. Retak lo ya bukan PATAH!

Eng of Omake

Author note :

Mina-san, ogenki desuka? Wia bener-bener seneng dengan reader yang mau baca fic pertama wia sampai sini.. #hug maaf banget ama alur yang membosankan n mudah di tebak inii... wia orang baruuu banget di sini jadi maaf kalau ada salah,, dan wia bakalan senang sekali jika reader tachi dan para senpai sekalian mau memberitau kesalahan wia lewat revie ya? Ya? Ya? (v)/

Ah soal nama Reikage, wia tau nama aslinya itu Killer A kan ya? Tapi kayaknya aneh aja make nama gitu jadi wia pake nama Reikage aja,, gak papa kan? Dia bakalan jarang muncul koooookkk.. heheee

Jika ada pertanyaan, saran dan kritik silahkan revie wia aja yaaaaa... oya fic ini mau minatachi lanjuti atau gak? Kasitau jg lewat rivie yaaaaa... di tunggu loo..! hehee

See yaa...! Himawari wia (dewi ruang dan waktu?)


	2. Chapter 2

MINAAAA-SAAAANN! OGENKIDESUUUKKAA?-DUAAKK! #di tendangKurama-san _"ittai yo! Kuramasan! Kemaren di chap 1 kau juga dendang akuuu!" _#mewek _"chi, jangan berisik!"" ne minna, berhubung jika wia cuap-cuap sendiri di author note itu kesannya garing jadi mulai capter ini dan seterusnya Kurama-san bakalan nemenin wia! Hehehe" _#cengegesan _"Berisik kau Gakki!" _(ngelempar wia ke halaman terakhir Chapter 2.) _"ehem, ok reader dan para senpai, dewi ruang dan waktu edan itu sudah aku lempar ke belakang, jadi silahkan nikmati cerita edan ini" "TUNGGU DULUUU!" _ Wia tiba-tiba muncul _"kenapa kau muncul lagi Gakki?" "namanya juga dewi rauang dan waktu Kurama-san!"_

Ehem, Buat Minna dan senpai Tachi sekalian, wia ada kuis niih! Yang bisa tebak umur Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto dengan benar bakalan wia jawab pertanyaanya APAPUN ITU bahkan jika termasuk spoiler cerita loo! Tapi buat yang bener and yang log in aja, soalnya kalo yang gak log in entar gimana wia jawabnya,,

soo.. selamt membaca dan menebak Minna-san! Tenang aja petanyaannya pasti wia bisa jawab kok! Cerita ini udah ada bagannya di otak wia ampek ending kok! Hohoho #kabursebelumdilemparkuramalagi

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendangKurama-san. Okeh2, milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei tp bentar lagi bakalan jd milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport dan beberapa Humor gagal

Warning : AU, OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman di konsumsi(?) buat yang straig, autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

I WILL DO EVERYTHINK FOR YOU

By. Himawari Wia (Dewi ruang dan waktu?)

Capter : 2 Hebbi dan Team Taka

.

.

.

Tidak peduli seberapa seringpun Uchiha Sasuke menelusuri lorong dengan tembok yang di cat bermotif lingkaran itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa panas-amarah- yang berputar di dasar perutnya.

-888-

"jadi ini orang yang kau rekomendasikan Sasuke-kun?" pemuda berkacamata itu –mencoba- tersenyum ramah –meskipun masih terlihat licik- ke arah Sasuke dan tiga orang yang di bawa pemuda reven itu.

"Hn"

"kau dingin seperti biasanya ya, hahaha" Kabuto tertawa canggung. Lalu menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang di bawa Sasuke.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dan bergigi runcing.

Seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah.

Lalu, seorang pria tinggi besar berambut orange.

"baiklah," kabuto menepuk tangannya satu kali, lalu melanjutkan "aku sudah membaca data kalian, selamat datang di Hebbi dan kalian akan mengurus Hebbi cabang Konoha bersama Sasuke-kun" Kabuto berlalu dari ruangan beberapa saat setelah mendapat anggukan dari tiga orang anggota baru Hebbi. –atau anggota inti baru Hebbi lebih tepatnya-

-888-

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari markas Hebbi, memasuki mobil biru dongkernya. Ia menyenderkan badannya yang entah kenpa terasa begitu lelah hari ini. Memijit pelipisnya pelan dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya. Hari ke-2 dari 7 hari skorsingnya.

Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan dari kaca samping mobilnya-yang saat itu di tutup- membuat pemuda beriris onixs itu menoleh kesamping. Dan mendapatkan Karin yang tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya, dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu di belakang gadis berambut merah itu. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya –tidak mau repot-repot turun dari mobil-. "apa?"

"kau dingin seperti biasanya sasuke-kun!" Karin memajukan bibir bawahnya –mencoba- terlihat imut (yang hanya membuat Sasuke mual)

"kami hanya ingin menyapamu! Kau mau langsung ke Konoha kan?" pemuda bergigi runcing di samping kiri Karin –Suigetsu- tersenyum ke arah Sasuke memperlihatkan gigi-iginya. Yang kemudian hanya di balas anggukan dan mesin mobil yang di hidupkan oleh yang ditanya.

"hari-hati Sasuke" ucap Juugo datar ketika mobil pemuda berambut reven itu melewati mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun masih saja dingin seperti biasanya ya" Karin menghela nafas pasrah dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"rencana yang kita buat baru akan di mulai sekarang Karin, jadi kau harus membiarkan Sasuke untuk memikirkan tindakan-tindakan kita yang selanjutnya"

"untuk menghancurkan Hebbi kan?" suigetsu menyela ucapan-yang lebih terdengar seperti ceramah dari Juugo- dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"jaga bicaramu Sui. Kita masih berada di markas Hebbi."

Yap. Telah muncul sebuah benalu yang akan menggrogoti Hebbi dari dalam tanpa sepegetahuan anggota Hebbi manapun. Dan benalu itu bernama : Team Taka.

-888-

(mulai dari sini akan di jelaskan apa itu Hebbi, baik dari sudut pandang Naruto, Sasuke ataupun dari sketsa bagan cerita milik author sendiri. Jadi jika reader-tachi lagi bosen baca menjelasan-karena ini akan sedikit panjang- silahkan turuuun terus kebawah sampai nemu -888- ok?)

Bagi seorang Uchiha Naruto –dan juga teman-temannya- Hebbi adalah sebuah organisasi para berandal di Konoha -yang entah bagaimana – bisa di ketuai oleh kakaknya sendiri-Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah geng anak SMA se-Konoha yang bahkan memiliki markasnya sendiri. Ada beberapa anggota Hebbi yang Naruto kenal seperti teman sekelas Sasuke : Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. –bahkan teman sekelas pemuda Blone itupun ada yang merupakan anggota Hebbi-

Sedangkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke Hebbi adalah ular berkepala dua –sama seperti gambar pada bendera organisasi itu sendiri- anggota Hebbi sendiri di kelompokkan dalam dua kelompok, anggota luar dan anggota inti. Mudah mengetahuai mana anggota luar dan juga anggota inti, kau hanya berlu bertanya _"apa itu Hebbi?"_, untuk anggota luar mereka akan menjawab Hebbi adalah sebuah geng yang berisi anak SMA yang urakan dan mengiginkan kebebasan. Sedangkan untuk anggota inti, mereka akan menjawab Hebbi adalah salah satu dari lima geng mafia terbesar di Jepang.

Anggota inti hebbi sendiri tidaklah banyak yang di ketahui oleh Sasuke, yang pemuda reven itu tau hanyalah pemimpin dari setiap cabang Hebbi adalah anggota inti Hebbi, di mana anggota inti Hebbi itu sendiri di pimpin oleh Yakushi Kabuto. –dan seseorang lagi yang berdiri di balik layar- Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan betapa ruetnya Hebbi itu? Sampai wiapun perlu merenung dua malam buat mikirin apa Hebbi itu sebenernya.. #kokmalahcurhat? Oke lupakan.

Sedangkan Hebbi itu sendiri –menurut sketsa rancangan naskah autor#bahasanyaeeuu...!- Adalah sebuah Organisasi mafia yang di luarnya di pimpin oleh Yakusi Kabuto, dan di pimpin dari balik layar oleh seorang pengusaha licik bernama Orochimaru. Seperi yang di ketahui Sasuke, Hebbi adalah salah satu dari lima mafia paling berpengaruh di jepang, sementara tujuan dari di bentuknya Hebbi oleh sang Orophedo itu sendiri adalah sebagai batu pijakan dalam usahanya – - untuk menuai kesuksesan dengan jalan yang paling mudah. Mulai dari menggelapkan senjata, obat-obatan terlarang, menghancurkan perusahaan lawan, bahkan sampai hal keji berupa **membantai keluarga –yang menurutnya- pengganggu. **

Untuk mencegah terbongkarnya apa-itu-Hebbi-yang-sebenarnya- Orochimaru membagi anggota inti Hebbi menjadi dua, yang pertama anggota yang tersebar di cabang-cabang Hebbi seperti Sasuke Cs. Yang bertugas untuk memilih anggota luar untuk menjadi anggota inti Hebbi nantinya. Dan yang kedua anggoda yang nantinya bertugas untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor seperti yang wia sebutin di atas tadi.

.

.

Dan tujuan Uchiaha Sasuke menjadi anggota Hebbi adalah untuk menghancurkan organisasi itu sendiri, baik dari luar maupun dalam.

(yap! Segitu doang yang sanggup otak wia –yang super duper minim kapasitas imajinasi ini- jabarkan mengenai Hebbi.)

-888-

Uchiha Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras dan tergesa-gesa –tanpa membedulikan sapaan dari beberapa anggota Hebbi yang di kenalnya- memasuki lorong-lorong bercat putih dengan beberapa lukisan yang tertempel di dindingnya.

Menyelusuri markas Hebbi –cabang Konoha-. -ingat pemuda Blone itu tidak tau jika Hebbi memiliki markas lain kan?- untuk menemui ruangan sang kakak yang berada di ujung lorong. Dan begitu ia menemukan pintu dengan kayu jati berwarna coklat –yang nampak berbeda (lebih mewah) dari pintu yang lainnya- itu sang Uchiha sulung dengan senag hati mendobrak pintu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah itu. #poor pintu

"TEMEEEEE! INI HARI KEDUA SKORSINGMU DAN KAU MALAH KELUYURAN KE HEBBI?!" bentak sang Blone bak ibu-ibu yang barusaja memergoki suaminya selingkuh dangan-sangat-tidak-uchiha-sekali dan bebuat sosok sang kakak –yang saat itu sedang mengetik-entah-apa- sedikit telonjak kaget-meskipun tidak kentar- dan menoleh pada pelaku utama yang merusak libur(?) damainya.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dobe?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya-menyelidik _'bukankah ini masih jam sekolah?' _batinya. Lalu menoleh ke jam digital yang terpasang di mejanya-

"tentusaja menjemputmu Teme-niichan! Aku pulang kerumah dan tidak mendapatkan kau di sana!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. –jam 04.35 pantas saja Naruto bisa tau dia di sini. Menghela nafas –pasrah- pemuda reven itu mengambil jaket-yang ia gantung di belakang kursi- sesaat setelah menyimpan pekerjaanya dan menghampiri sang adik yang masih saja menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya. –merajuk kesal pada sang kakak-

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum, ia sangat suka melihat kebiasaan menggemaskan adiknya itu, lalu perlahan-lahan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, pemuda reven itu menjulurkan tangan putihnya dan menarik kedua pipi tembem sang adik lalu menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat sang adik. –agar dapar dengan jelas melihat ekspresi jengkel Naruto-

"akanku traktir kau ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku hari dan kita anggap ini semua impas ok?" Sasuke berbisik pelan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang adik, melepaskan tarikannya dari kedua pipi tembem sang blone dan kemudian menarik tangan tan itu keluar dari markas Hebbi –yang di ikudi dengan berbagai gerutuan dari Naruto- dengan harapan tidak adasatupun anggota inti Hebbi yang melihat adiknya.

.

.

Tampa menyadari sesosok gadis berambut mereh menatap mereka dengan perasaan jengkel.

-888-

Hari itu adalah hari ke lima sasuke di skorsing, dan Naruto baru saja berniat untuk membujuk Kiba –teman sekelasnya- agar mau memboncengnya pulang dengan sepeda yang di miliki bocah pecinta anjing itu –di KHS hanya Sasuke yang cukup bebal untuk membawa motor ke sekolah- tapi sepertinya pemuda beriris safier itu harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tiga sosok murid berseragam OHS berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Naruto ingat, beberapa minggu lalu Sasuke sempat membuat gara-gara dengan murid dari OHS, menceburkan seorang murid –dari sekolah lain- hanya karena murid itu –sepertinya- menertawakan model rambut pemuda Reven yang menurutnya unik ke dalam sungai berkedalaman 5 meter bukanlah hal baik bukan? Apa lagi jika hal tersebut kau lakukan dengan sangat sengaja. –dan Naruto sangat bersyukur siswa tersebut bisa berenang sehingga tidak terjadi masalah yang sebih serius-

-888-

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Dengan sedikit ragu-dan takut- Uchiha termuda itu penyapa tiga siswa dari sekolah lain tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba..

GREP!

Selah satu dari ketiga siswa OHS –satu-satunya gadis di sana- mencengkram kerah seragam KHS milik Naruto. Membuat sang Blone menjinjit-menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis di hadapanya-

"DIMANA UCHIHA SASUKE?! HAAH?!" Bentak sang gadis bermata emas tepat di depan wajah manis berisi tiga garis halus itu. (dan reader –tachi harus tau betapa bersyukurnya Wia karena tidak ada hujan lokal dari si gadis garang yang mengenai wajah unyu-unyu naru-chan )

"tetangkan ditimu Karui" seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik menepuk bahu sang gadis bermata emas. "cih" sang gadis bermata emas –Karui- melepaskan genggamannnya dengan paksa dari kerah kemeja naruto –membuat si Blone mengambil nafas lega-

"ano.. Uchiha Sasuke yang kalian cari itu adalah kakak ku.." Naruto sempat mendongak –menatap tiga orang di depanya- untuk kemudian menundukkan kepala pirangnya –takut- ketika mendapati pelototan kaget dua dari tiga orang di depannya sedangkan yang satu –seorang pemuada –yang juga- memiliki ramput putih- masih saja memasang tampang bosan seolah tidak peduli dengan urusan kedua temannya.

"oh! Jadi kau adik manusia sombong itu ya?! Beritau aku di mana dia!" Karui lagi-lagi mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dan membentak bocah Blone itu. Membuat yang di bentak memejamkan mata entah karena takut atau karena hujan lokal yang mengenai wajah manisnya. (dan lupakan sosok himawari wia yang sedang memegang sabit raksasa –siap memenggal kepala gadis itu- kalau saja tidak di ada Kurama-san yang menahannya _"inget peramu di sini apa Gakki!"_)

-888-

"uhuk!" Naruto tersungkur ketanah -dan terbatuk- ketika Karui menyeret si Blone ke gang kecil dan mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga pemuda beriris langit tersebut tersungkur ke tanah. –membuat sebagian seragamnya kotor dan berdebu-

"aku tidak bisa memberi tau kalian di mana kakakku.." masih dengan keadaan duduk di atas tanah, Naruto mendongak menatap tiga orang yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"AP-!"

"tapi kalian boleh memukulku sebagai pengganti Nii-sanku! Jadi tolong maafkan dia!" dan kali ini, ketiga murid OHS tersebut membulatkan mata mereka dengan serempak.

"kau yakin bocah?" Karui menyeringai –meremehkan menatap Naruto –yang kali ini memcoba bangun dari keterpu-eh dari jatuhnya. Naruto hampir saja berdiri dengansempurna tepat sesaat sebelum-

DUAK!

Karui menendang Naruto -tepat di perutnya. Membuat pemuda blone itu terhuyun dan jatuh ketanah –lagi- Tapi Naruto tidak akan melawan. Jika ini akan membuat mereka memaafkan kakaknya, ia tidak keberatan untuk terluka, lagi dan lagi. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir, jika dia bisa menjadi pelampiasan dari orang-orang yang membenci sang kakak yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, maka tidak akan ada yang membenci Sasuke lagi. Tapi-

DUAK!

Karui memukul Naruto –lagi- kali ini di pipi dengan tiga garis halus itu, membuat bibir cerry si blone berdarah. –Manusia bukanlah mahluk sesederhana itu kan Naruto?

"Grrr!" Karui menggeram kesal –karena tidak mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti dari bocah pirang yang kini menunduk itu-.

**Grep!** –atau mungkin, manusia memang mahluk yang sederhana..

Ia baru saja merniat untuk memberikan satu pukulan lagi di wajah Naruto –yang kini terdapat lebab di beberapa tempat- tapi sebuah tangan berkulit kecoklatan menggenggam pergelangan tanagnnya. Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Omai –pemuda berambut putih jabrik- menggeleng. Memberi isyarat untuknya agar berhenti.

Menepis tangan Omai kasar Karui berbalik menyusul pemuda berambut putih dengan tatapan malas -yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya- yang ternyata sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut lebih dahul.

Omai menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di tanah –tidak mampu berdiri- lalu menarik salah satu lengan si blone. –membantunya berdiri- dan menepuk nepuk beberapa bagian tubuh bocah munggil itu –bermadsud menyingkirkan debu yang ada di sana-

"Sasuke itu.. benar-benar beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu." Omai tersenyum. Lalu berjalan menyusul teman-temannya.

"Tu- TUNGGU!" suara teriakan Naruto membuat ketiga siswa OHS tersebut berbalik, dan menemukan si Blone yang membunggkuk ke arah mereka.

"jika nanti kalian bertemu dengan Nii-sanku lagi, tolong katakan padanya bahwa Hebbi bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuknya, tolong.. tolongg suruh dia keluar dari Hebbi,. ONEGAI!" naruto semakin membungkuk memohon pada siswa OHS tesebut. Mereka tercengang sesaat dengan perkataan pemuda beriris sebiru langit musim panas itu. Tapi kemudian pemuda dengantatapan malas menghampiri Naruto, menepuk puncak kepala si pirang membuat yang bersangkutan mendongak.

"aku tidak bisa janji bisa menasehati kakakmu yangkeras kepala itu-"

"- tapi akan kuberitau dia bahwa apa yang telah di lakukannya saat ini membuat adik manisnya besedih." Pemuda dengantatapan malas itu tersenyum ke arah naruto, membuat si blone –yang tadinya bebelalakkan matanya- memasang senyum lima jari andalannya. –walaupun harus meringis kesakitan di akhir-

Mau tidak maumembuat Karui dan Omoi –yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum juga. Dan empat orang yang tadinya –nyaris- bermusuhan itu tertawa, merajut sebuah persahabatan baru.

.

.

.

Tanpa menyadari sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan muak.

"kau hanya perlu menunggu waktumu saja untukku beri pelajaran Uchiha Naruto"

-888-

"adu, du, duh! Pelan pelan Gaara-nii" Sabaku no Gaara hanya dapat menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar rengekan sakit dari mahluk pirang di depanya ini.

Mereka ada di rumah Naruto saat ini, Itachi sedang pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus sebuah proyek di sana, sementara Sasuke sedang berada-entah-di-mana -dan Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan di mana kakak pantat ayamnya itu berada- jadi di rumah itu hanya ada Naruto dan Gaara, dan pemuda berambut merah batta itu tau Sasuke akan menghajarnya jika ia meninggalkan adik pirangnya sendirian di rumah.-terutama dalamkondisi babak belur seperti sekarang ini-

"Zzz..." Gaara menoleh ke samping kananya dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap.-mereka ada di kamar si blone saat ini- _'kapan anak ini tidur?' _Gaara menggalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tidur Naruto ke jam dinding yang tergantung di sana, 07.15 yaah.. sepertinya setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, wajar jika pemuda pirang manis itu kini kelelahan dan tertidu lebih awal.

-888-

Gaara baru saja menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan turun kelantai bawah –berniat menaruh kompres, alat P3K dan mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri- dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruangtamu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa.

"mana dia?" dan pemuda Sabaku tersebut tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk tau siapa 'dia' yang di madsud oleh si reven.

"di kamarnya, tidur" dan jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu mereka dan menuju ke lantai dua rumah dua lantai tersebut.

-888-

Tangan berkulit seputih porselen itu menutup pintu kamar dengan warna orange dominan tersebut dengan hati-hati, agar tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur dengan bedcover rubah tersebut. Melangkah perlahan lalu duduk di tepi kasur, tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengelus seruai pirang sang adik, mata sekelam lagit tak berbintang itu menatap lebam bitu yang terdapat di ujung bibir sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke membungkukkan punggungnya, medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tidur damai sang adik. Dan mengecup pelan lebam biru di ujung bibir cerry tersebut. _("lebahnya lo ya Minna, bukan bibir.. hehee" "kau merusak suasana saja Gakki!")_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"maafkan aku Naru" bisiknya pelan ketika wajah mereka sudah berjauhan, _'tapi ini baru saja di mulai..' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

-888-

Uchiha Naruto melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 4 sore. Ia berjalan dengan riang melewati gang kecil -jalan pintas-menuju tempat pemberentian bus yang akan di naikinya, suasana hati Si Blone saat ini sedang sangat baik karena Annikinya –Itachi- akhirnya pulang setelah 4 hari berada di Suna -karena urusan bisnis-. Sang Uchiha bungsu itu sengaja pulang lebih awal –dalam artian tidak menunggu kakaknya terlebih dahulu- (skorsing Sasuke sudah berakhir) dan berbelanja di Mini Market untuk membeli bahan makanan –ia berniat untuk memasak udon- hari ini.

Tapi langkah riang pemuda beriris sebiru langit itu terpaksa terhenti ketika dua orang bertubuh tinggi besar menghadang jalannya. Naruto mendongak menatap dua orang pria tinngi besar di depannya dan seorang wanita berambut merah di belakang ke tiga pria tersebut. Ia tau siapa wanita tersebut. Karin, salah satu anak buah Sasuke di Hebbi.–dan perasaanya mulai tidak enak-

**DUAK!**

Naruto bisa melihat seringai dari Karin tepat beberapa saat sebelum ia merasa nyeri yang amat sangat di belakang kepalanya -dan pandangannya mulai mengabur-. Naruto sembat mendengar bunyi BRUK sebelum ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun . Dan Uchiha termuda baru menyadari adanya seseorang yang sudah memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"saatnya memberimu pelajaran karena selalu mengganggu Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" karin menyeringai.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang pingin tau kenapa Naru bisa tau markas Hebbi gak?

.

.

OMAKE

Juugo baru saja keluar dari Mini Market untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan –titipan Sasuke dan Suigetsu- tapi langkah pemuda berbadan besar dengan wajah setan namun berhati malaikat terrsebut terhenti, ketika mendapati seorang bocah pirang manis -berseragam SMP KHS- mendongak menatapnya dengan mata biru bulat yang berbinar.

"kau Juugo-senpai kan? Temannya Sasu-niichan" bocah itu menunjuk Juugo tepat di dagu pemuda itu –karena tidak cukup tinggi-

"I.. iya" dan Juugo dapat membayangkat wajah Suigetsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihatnya berbicara dengan gagap menghadapi bocah SMP. Tapi ini bukan bocah SMP biasa, ini adalah Uchiha Naruto adik Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke dan dari pengalaman Juugo, semua Uchiha adalah iblis. –tidak peduli se-malaikat apapun wajah mereka.

"jadi, Juugo-senpai pasti tau di mana Nii-chanku sekarang kan? Iya kan?" sebuah cengkraman di ujung seragam Juugo membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mau tidak mau menunduk metatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan pupy eyes yang penuh harapan.

"tidak" Juugo memalingkan wajah dan menjawab dengan cepat sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Ya, sebeblum hal buruk terjadi... sebelum-

"HUUWWEEEEEEE... Jadi Senpai tidak tau Nii-chanku di manaa?!" –hal buruk terjadi..

"AKU TAU! AKU TAU! AKU TAUUUU!" Juuggo berteriak alay. Dengan buru-buru (dan panik) Juugo menggendong Naruto yang menangis dan menepuk-nepuk mundak bocah pirang tersebut. –tampa menyadari seringai licik dari si Blone dalam gendongannya- #poor Juugo

**Aurhor Note :**

Nyahoo Minnaa~! Ketemu lagi ama Wia!(lambai lambai) Dan Kuramasan-san! (narik tagan Kurama)

Kurama-san adalah tokoh faforit Wia setelah Naru-chan, heheee, wia ucapin **HONTOUNI ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU** buat para reader dan senpai tachi yang membca dan terutama  yang merivew dan memfaforit juga memfollow cerita wiaa… Terimakasi banyaaaaaakkk….!

Dan, ini dia balasan eview buat yang gak login! Yang Login wia bales lewat PM biar romantic yaaa! _"jangan ngegombal Gakki!" _

GerhardGeMi :Terimakasi sudah bilang fic Wia menariiikk! _"kau buat anak ini cengir-cengir tidak jelas seharian" _ ini wia sudah lanjut, reviewlagii yaa…. ()

DobeTene-chan : INI UDAH LANJUUUUUUUTTT! _#bletak! "jangan teriak teriak Gakki!" _Terimakasi udah bilang cerita wia kereeennn!

Naahh... wia tunggu revie dari reader dan senpai tachi! Tolong beritau wia di mana salahnya yaa..

See you di capter 3! tapi mungkin akan agak lama karena bahan referensinya(aadegan waktu sasunaru di lembah akhir) belum di kasi ama temen wia … _"jangan ngasi spoiler Gakki" "oh iyaa!"_

Di tunggu jawaban dari Minna soal kuis wia! Jaa nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Angin musim dingin berhembus di cela - cela dedaunan dari pohon – pohon yang tumbuh lebat di hutan pinggiran kota Konoha. Tidak ada bising suara kendaraan ataupun pabrik, tidak ada polusi udara. Begitu tenang dengan udara yang menyejukkan. Tidak heran jika disaat musim panas tiba, hutan Konoha dijadikan tempat untuk berkemah oleh berbagi kalangan dari berbagai kota.

Tapi, bukan hutan Konoha dan keindahannya yang akan menjadi topik cerita ini, melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan tiga orang pria yang saat ini mengitari seorang pemuda pirang manis yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Uzumaki Karin,

Uchiha Naruto,

Dan tiga pria yang tidak penting namanya.

Karin mulai kesal karena usaha mereka –Team Taka- selama ini seringkali terhalangi karena Sasuke yang sibuk bermain kucing - kucingan dengan Naruto yang tidak ingin sang kakak masuk Hebbi, gadis berambut merah itu sudah muak karena beberapa kali rapat Team Taka terpaksa dibatalkan karena Sasuke –lagi-lagi- diseret oleh Naruto untuk pulang. Dan kesabaran satu -satunya gadis dari tim yang di pimpin Sasuke itu sudah habis, ia berniat untuk memberikan sang Blonde pelajaran agar tidak mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Ya, pelajaran yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh adik kesayangan Uchiha Brothers itu, yang juga nantinya tidak akan terlupakan oleh gadis berambut merah itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendang. Okeh2, milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tapi bentar lagi bakalan jadi milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport

Warning : AU, OC,OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman dikonsumsi(?) buat yang lurus(?), autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan - peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

Capter 3 : penghianatan

.

.

.

**BYUUR!**

Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin –dan basah- yang menyelimuti tubuhnya untuk kemudian menemukan Karin yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan seember air.

"kau sudah bangun bocah?" Karin mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi –memasang gaya arogan-.

"apa yang harus kami lakukan padanya bos?" seorang pria tinggi besar bertanya pada karin yang sudah berbalik –berniat pergi dari tempat tersebut-.

"buat bocah itu tidak bisa bergerak, lalu tinggalkan dia!" Karin berbicara membelakangi tiga orang pria yang menyerubungi Naruto mengangkat tanganya dan melambai lalu pergi.

Tiga pria –yang sepertinya- bawahan Karin itu menyeringa keji.

**DUAAK! **Dan setelah itu, Naruto bisa merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

-888-

"kau dengar? Kemarin kakak Houzuki-kun meninggal." Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berbisik kepada temannya yang berambut hitam pendek.

"iya, kudengar kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan? Kasihan ya.." si gadis berambut pendek memasang wajah kasihan dan gadis berambut coklat hanya mengangguk.

Dan itu hanya sebagian kecil dari suara - suara-dengan topik yang sama- yang bisa kau dengar pagi itu.

Houzuki Suigetsu berusaha untuk terus berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor KHS tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik yang masuk ke telinganya. Ia tidak peduli, bukan dengan kakaknya yang meninggal pemuda dengan gigi runcing itu sangat terpukul ketika mendapatkan kakak tersayangnya meninggal di suatu pagi, 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi yang berusaha untuk tidak dipedulikannya adalah tatapan kasihan ataupun ucapan belasungkawa sebagai formalitas dari warga KHS yang ditujukan untuknya. Suigetsu tidak memerlukan itu.

Suigetsu memasuki kelas 7-1 dan menghempaskan diri disebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok kiri ruangan –dekat jendela-. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepala tetapi harus mengangkatnya lagi ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping bangkunya. Untuk kemudian menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di sana.

"Aku bisa membantumu membunuh orang yang membunuh kakakmu." Suigetsu mebelalakkan matanya kaget. Bukan karena ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke mengenai kakaknya yang dibunuh–ia sudah tahu itu-. Tapi dengan sifat tenang yang dimiliki pemuda reven saat mengatakan kalimat itu seolah –olah itu bukanlah berita bahwa-kakak-teman-sekelasmu-terbunuh melainkan harga ikan asin yang dibeli oleh ibu author ffn ini.

Dan setelah beberapa saat mengalami konspirasi hati(?) sebuah seringai muncul dikedua belahan bibir Suigetsu, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seperti taring itu.

-888-

Suigetsu menaikkan alisnya-campuran kaget dan tidak mengerti- ketika menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah dan seorang pria tinggi besar berambut orange duduk d sebuah sofa biru dongker ketika ia memasuki ruangan bersama Sasuke. Markas Hebbi cabang Konoha.

Suigetsu berjalan menuju sofa dengan empat kursi yang mengelilingi satu meja tersebut, duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada-mengikuti Sasuke-.

Sepintas Suigetsu melirik ke arah Juggo-pemuda dengan rambut orange- ia tahu siapa Juggo sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah anak bermasalah ketika mereka masih kelas 1 SMP, lelaki berbadan besar tersebut pernah mengalahkan sebuah geng anak SMA urakan yang beranggotakan 50 anak brandalan sendirian. Catat: SENDIRIAN. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Juggo masuk dalam nama – nama penghuni KHS yang bisa diingat Suigetsu.-mengingat begitu cueknya pemuda bergigi runcing itu. Tapi begitu mereka menginjak kelas dua-saat di mana Juggo sekelas dengan Sasuke- pemuda itu tidak lagi dikabarkan terlibat perkelahian apapun. Dan Suigetsu tahu itu semua karena Juggo hanya akan berkelahi jika Uchiha Sasuke memerintahkannya. **Kesetiaan.**

Lalu pandangan Suigetsu beralih ke arah gadis berambut merah. Uzumaki Karin. Juga salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa Suigetsu hapal namanya. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika gadis berkacamata itu adalah seorang hecker –Suigetsu tahu karena tadi Sasuke yang menceritakannya- dan kenapa Suigetsu bisa hapal nama Karin itu karena gadis berambut merah tersebut selaluuuu mengikuti Sasuke dan berteriak _"SASUKEE-KUUUUNN! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!" _ kemanapun pemuda Uchiha itu pergi. **Cinta. **

Sejak pembicaraan mereka dua hari yang lalu, dan mengetahui apa itu Hebbi yang sebenarnya serta tujuan dari bergabungnya Sasuke pada organisasi itu Suigetsu sepakat untuk bergabung di Hebbi. Iya bersumpah bagaimanapun caranya ia akan menghancurkan Hebbi demi sang kakak. **Dendam.**

.

.

.

.

Hanya sampai dendamnya terbalas dan setelah itu ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menghianati Uchiha Sasuke.

-888-

Suigetsu membuka mata ketika merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur berhembus cukup keras dan menerbangkan rambut putih kebiruannya. –ia berasa di atap markas Hebbi sekarang- Menoleh sekilas pada layar NoteBook –yang saat itu menampilkan beberapa E-mail yang baru saja dikirimnya- pemuda itu mendengus ketika menyadari ia baru saja mengenang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kesetian, Cinta dan Dendam.

Suigetsu kembali tersenyum geli, pada awalnya pemuda itu mengira dialah orang pertama yang akan keluar atau dikeluarkan oleh Hebbi karena berhianat. Ia melirik sekilas –lagi- pada layar NoteBook yang memperlihatkan beberapa E-mail yang baru saja dikirimnya pada Sasuke. E-mail mengenai rencana Karin.

Setelah tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke membentuk Team Takka, tanpa Suigetsu sadari dialah orang yang paling setia dan jujur pada Sasuke. Setelah Juggo tentunya.

**BRAAK!**

Juggo terbelalak dan tersentak kaget ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke membanting leptopnya, membuat benda naas(?) tersebut benjadi dua bagian.

"ada apa Sasuke?" Juggo berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya ketika merasakan aura pembunuh dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu.

"kita pergi Juggo." Dan ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang terdengar seperti geraman itu Juggo hanya dapat mengangguk mengikuti sang Uchiha keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

"Sasukee-kuu~n!" Karin berlari menghampiri Sasuke, sepertinya gadis itu berniat untuk menemui sir even di ruangannya. Dan,

DUAK!

Untuk ke dua kalinya, mata Juggo terbelalak, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menendang Uzumaki Karin hingga terbentur di dinding-

"uhuk!" -dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"kau tau aku tidak pernah membedakan gender saat memilih anggota." Pandangan Juggo beralih dari Karin, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depan gadis berambut merah itu. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"dan itu juga berlaku dalam pemberian hukuman bagi **penghianat!**" dan Uchiha Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. –Juggo yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dan Karin yang belum sanggup berdiri.

TBC

Author Note:

Okeeehhh, wia tau capter kalau capter ini manah udah jelek pendek lagii… gonenne minna-san

Ini semua karena bahan untuk cerita belum adaaaa….Tapi wia bakalan updan cap 4 secepatnya koook! (semoga) sekarang wia lagi di kampus , minjem leptop temen buat ngetik,.. jadi gak bisa balas review maaf yaa.. nanti kalau wia ke warnet wia balas review minna san Gomennee~ (nasib orang yang PC nya rusak)

#yureka : terimakasiii… review lagii yaa… :D

#kurotsukiyani : makasi udah review dadeee~~ review lagii yaa… :D

#muma X3 : makasih udah review momaa~~ review lagii yaa… :D

# GerhardGeMi : terimakasiiii…. Senengnya di panggil senpaaiii.. ini udah pdateee review lagii yaa… :D

#DobeTeme-chan : wia benerbener minta maaf karena salah nulis namanya DobeTeme-chan di capter kemariii… terimakasih banyak masih mau eview fic wia lagiii… #hugg

Oh yaaaa~~ OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUUUU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNN!

See you next cap minna! Kalau banyak yang review wia update kurang dari 7 hari deeh!

Aah, kuramasan gak muncul nemenin wia sekarang soalnya lagi galau buat nyiapin kemunculannya di beberapa capter kedepan,

**Special thank to : ****Rarha GreenZee**** yang udah mau membetta capter ini.. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

MIINNAAAAAA-SAAAAANNN! OGENKI DESUKAAA? DUAK! #di tendang kurama-san. _"Gakki bukan itu hal pertama yang harus kau ucapkan bukan?!"_ ah iya! (pasang pose bersimpuh) pertama – tama wia minta maaf atas kehancuran cap. 3 kemaren! (bungkuk dalem-dalem karena kepalanya di teken Kurama-san) iitai yo kurama san! (o) wia ucapin juga BANYAAAAAKKK _"kepanjangan Gakki!" _diem deh Kurama-san! #kurama puntungdipojokan. Oke okeh wia ulangi, wia ucapin terimakasi BANYAAAAK! Buat reader dan senpai-tachi yang udah review fic wia sampai sini.. dan juga yang mau memaklumi kehancuran di cap.3 kemaren. Okeehh! Cuap cuapnya nanti aja kita lanjutin di autoh note! Janee minna! #Narik kurama-san buat di pindahin ke halaman terakhir cap.4

Ada yang masih inget kalimat : _**Naruto mencak – mencak tidak suka. Tapi kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, hari semaki sore dan ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas**_di capter 1 kemaren gak? Kalian akan tau clue yang ingin wia sampaikan dari kalimat itu di sinii.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendangKurama-san. Okeh2, milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei tp bentar lagi bakalan jd milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport

Warning : AU, OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman di konsumsi(?) buat yang lulus(?), autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

I WILL DO EVERYTHINK FOR YOU

By. Himawari Wia (Dewi ruang dan waktu?)

.

.

.

.

Capter 4. Masalalu

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat barusaja terparkir di parkiran markas Hebbi cabang Konoha, pintu mobil tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok Uchiha sulung. Uchiha Itachi barusaja tiba di konoha dan langsung menuju markas Hebbi, megitu menerima sebuah E-mail –dari bawahannya- mengenai rencana kecil seorang gadis berambut merah yang tidak tau bahaya.

Kaki jenjang itu melangka-sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya- ia ingin sekali menemui sang adik kedua –Uchiha Sasuke- untuk memastikan kebenaran informasi yang di dapatnya. Tapi langkah pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu terhenti ketika melihat sosok sang adik revennya bersajalan dengan –sangat- tergesa – gesa. Matanya menatap lulus kedepan, tapi Itachi tau pandangan sang adik tidak tertuju pada objek di depannya. Ia bahkan ragu Sasuke menyadari keberadaanya saat ini.

"Sasuke apakah-"

Dan saat Sang adik melewatinya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa menyapa ataupun menoleh ke arahnya. Uchiha Itachi tau hal pertama yang akan di lalukannya setelah pulang dari Suna adalah memberi pelajaran kepada seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin-penyebab semua masalah ini-.

.

.

-888-

.

.

'_CEPAT! CEPAT! CEPAT!' _

Hanya itulah yang ada di batin Uchiha Sasuke ketika melajukan mobil sport berwarna biru dongkernya dengan kecepatan di luar batas kewajaran seorang-pengemudi-yang-baik. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya –yang saat itu memegang stir mobil- berkeringat dan gemetaran. Yang ada di benaknya adalah bagai mana agar sampai ke hutan Konoha secepatnya –tempat sang adik blonde berada-.

Sekilas pemuda bermata onixs itu melirik jam digital yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya -06.55pm- segala sumpah-serapah –yang tidak baik di dengar oleh anak baik- keluar dari bibir tipis si reven ketika melihat angka yang terpampang tersebut. Dari markas Hebbi menuju hutan Konoha –dengan kecepatan normal- memerlukan waktu satu setengah jam. Menyadari hal tersebut, kaki jenjangnya tanpasadar menekan lebih dalam pedal gas. Membuat mobil mewah tersebut melaju lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Karena, batas untuk Uchiha Naruto berada di luar ruangan hanyalah sampai jam 8 malam.

.

-888-

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin –mengingat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur- bocah pirang itu kini meringkuk di bawa pohon pinus besar -menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya –terutama bagian perut dan dada- nafasnya terengah - engah, ia baru menyadari tempat Karin dkk meninggalkanya adalah sebuah huntan-yang entah di mana-

"ahk!" Naruto meringis sakit ketika mencoba membuka kedua belahan bibirnya –untuk mengambil nafas tambahan- sepertinya ujung bibir si Blonde robek. Sebenarnya seluruh tubuh si Blonde terasa amat sakit saat ini, -terimakasi untuk anah buah Karin yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali- tapi yang paling dominan adalah bagian dada. Paru-paru lebih tepatnya. Rasanya seperti ada seutas tali tambang dengan duri yang mengikat paru – parumu, lalu tali itu bergerak, menggesekan duri – duri tajamnya.

"uhuk!" Naruto terbatu sekali. Ah, bahkan sekarang rasanya ada tangan yang menggengam paru – parunya –erat-. Membuat si pirang kesusahan untuk memasukkan udara kedalamnya.

Naruto merasa matanya kembali terasa berat, Ia mengantuk sekarang. Dan sebelu mata itu tertutup kembali, sebuah ingatan berputar di kepalanya. Ingatan di sebuah taman, 2 tahun yang lalu. Awal dari semua usaha seorang Uchiha Naruto untuk mengeluarkan sang kakak-Uchiha Sasuke- keluar dari Hebbi.

.

-888-

.

Itu adalah sebuah taman yang hanya terletak 2 blok dari rumah mereka, tempat di mana Uchiha bersaudar melewati sore hari mereka ketika masih di Sekolah Dasar dulu. Taman yang penuh dengan kenangan indah. Saat itu jam di taman menunjukan pukul 07.45 –Sore hari.

**Grep! **

Naruto menggeram kesal ketika kaki kanannya dengan mudah di tangkapoleh sang kakak –ketika ia menendag Sasuke-. Tanpa perlu repot – repot melepaskan sang kaki dari cengkraman sang kakak, pemuda pirang yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP KHS itu mengayunkan kaki kirinya –mencoba memukul kepala Sasuke.

**Grep!**

Tapi lagi- lagi dengan mudah di tangkap oleh si reven dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sasuke sedikit menekuk lututnya –memasang kuda-kuda- lalu memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat dan melempar Naruto, membuat si pirang 'terbang' sesaat untuk kemudian menghantam tanah dengan punggungnya. Ia terjatuh tepat 3 meter di depan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"hentikan ini dan kita pulang dobe." Sasuke berujar datar. Pemuda itu tampak baik – baik saja, tidak ada kusut apa lagi debu di pakaiannya yang masih terpasang rapi.- Apa lagi lebam biru di wajah-

Bertolak belakang dengan si pirang, pakaiannya berantakan ada beberapa bagian yang sudah berwarnah coklat –akibat terkena debu dan tanah ketika jatuh- badannya terasa pegal dan ngilu, pergelangan kakinya sakit –akibat acara 'terbang jatuh'nya tadi-. Tapi tidak ada lebam di wajahnya, Naruto tau Sasuke tidak akan tega memukulnya. Terlihat dari pertarungan mereka saat ini, Naruto menyerang dan Sasuke yang bertahan dengan sesekali menangkis serangan si Blonde dan melemparnya seperti tadi.

"aku akan pulang jika kau bembatalkan niatmu untuk masuk Hebbi Teme!" Naruto berseru dan bangkit dari keterpu-eh! dari jatuhnya.

Dan ketika pemuda beriris sebiru langit musim panas itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sang kakak –yang saat ini baru saja menginjak mangku SMA- ia tau apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. (_ciuuum Sasu aja Naruuu!#BLETAK! "gakki! Kau merusak suasananya lagi!" oke lupakan.) _mengepalkan tanganna erat, ia berlari menerjang Sasuke –lagi- siap mendaratkan pukulan di wajah tampan sang kakak. Dan-

DUAK! –kena.

BRUK. Sasuke terjatuh, ujung bibir pucatnya berdarah dan membiru. –hasil dari pukulan sang adik yang tidak main – main. Kali ini Naruto mebelalakan matanya kaget. Bukan karena pukulannya yang mengenai target, tetapi fakta bahwa sang kakak yang dengan sengaja menerima pukulannya.

Sasuke masih setengah berbaring di tanah taman yang berdebu itu ketika si blonde –adiknya- berjalan kearannya. Bahkan ketika sang adik naik keatasnya, lalu duduk di perutnya untuk kemudian mencengkram kerah blaszer KHSnya ia hanya menatap datar wajah manis yang kini menunduk tepat 20 cm dari wajahnya.

"kenpa.." Naruto berujar lihir, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh sang kakak –mengingat begitu dekatnya jarak merka dekarang-.

"kenapa, kenpa,KENAPAAA!" Naruto mengguncang – guncang kerah blaszer sang kakak yang di cengkramnya.

"KENPA KAU BEGITU KERAS KEPALA HAAH?! Hiks..Hiks." Si blonde berteriak histeris untuk kemudian menangis terisak. Menempelkan kepala pirangnya di bahu lebar sang kakak, ia menangis di sana -dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram kerah blaszer Sasuke-. Sementara sang Uchiha emo itu sendiri memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak memeluk tubuh sang adik yang bergetar karena isak tangisnya, berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya dari suara memohon si pirang.

"kenapa.. hiks.. hiks kenapa Nii-san.. hiks kena-ugh!" cengkraman di blaszer itu terlepas, tangan tan itu berpindah untuk mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Rasa sakit dan sesak yang di rasakannya dari tadi kini semakin menjadi – jadi. Seperti sebuah tali yang mencengkram paru – parumu.

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget –walaupun tidak terlihat- ketika cenkraman sang adik tidak lagi di rasakannya. Dan kali ini tangan seputih porselen itu bergerak, mencengkram bahu sang adik ketika di rasakannya kepala pirang yang bersandar di bahunya merosot jatuh.

"Naru! Kau kenapa? HEI!" Sasuke berteriak OOC, mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut. Mebuat sang adik yang kini menjadi setengah berbaring. Satu tangannya melingkar di belakang puntak Naruto, dan satunya lagi berusaha menghentikan tangan si pirang yang masih –mencoba- memukul dadanya pelan –nyaris tak bertenaga-.

"hah.. hah.." Naruto tampak kesulitan bernafas. Wajah tan itu memucat, dan tangannya tidak henti – hentinya memukul dadanya pelan.

"Nii- hah.. sa.. ki..t.. Ugh!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget –benar-benar kentara kali ini-. oke, kali ini Uchiha Sasuke benar – benar panik ketika sang adik melenguh kesakitan dan tidak lagi membuka matanya satelah itu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, pandangannya mengitari taman itu –mencari jam yang terpasang di sana- 08.05 SH*T!

Dengan –sangat- tergesa-gesa Sasuke membuka blaszernya, memasangkanya pada sang adik. Sedikit mengeratkan pegangan pada pundak Naruto, lalu menyelipkan tangan yang satu lagi pada bawah lutut si pirang untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuh –yang ternyata sangat- ringan itu berlari meninggalkan taman menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Uchiha Naruto memiliki penyakit bernama radang paru-paru.

.

.

.

Dan, ketika Naruto membuka matanya kembali –dua hari kemudian-. Ia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa sang kakak telah menjadi ketua Hebbi.

.

.

-888—

.

.

**CKIIT!**

Momil sport biru dongker itu berhenti mendadak, menimbulkan suara decitan yang memekakkan terlinga. Dengan –sangat- terburu-buru Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, sesaat setelah mengambil sebuah botol oksigen yang selalu di simpannya di jok belakang mobil. Tidak banyak yang tau, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Itachi, Tuhan dan Wia yang tau jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki botol oksigen yang di taruhnya di beberapa tempat. Jok belakang mobil, lemari pakaiannya dan bagasi kecil yang ada di motornya. Benda yang akan sangat berguna untuk saat –saat terburuk seperti saat ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menembus rimbunya pepohonan di hutan Konoha. Mencari keberadaan sang adik. E-mail yang di terimanya dari Suigetsu tidak hanya berisi rancana Karin tetapi juga waktu kejadian, tempat di mana gadis itu menjebak si pirang dan membawanya ke hutan Konoha, Sasuke sudah hapal letak di bana Karin membawa Naruto –terimakasiuntukotakjeniusnya-.

Langkah pemuda reven itu terhenti, nafasnya memburu -campuran karena berlari dan tegang-. Sepulu meter di hadapannya –di bawah sebuah pohon pinus besar- meringkuk sang adik. Masih dengan seragam musim dingin KHS, jaket orange yang tadi di kenakannya sebelum ke sekolah hilang entah kemana. Membuat tubuh yang seharusnya tidak boleh terkena udara dingin itu terkena hembusan angin musim gugur dengan mudahnya. Seragam KHSnya kotor dan berdebu, dan apakah beberapa warna merah itu darah?

Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang mencekik tenggorokannya, _(itu wia sasuu~ #BLEAK! "GAAKKIII!" maaf.. maaf..) _begitu sesak dan sulit bernafas. Begitu segala kesadarannya terkumpul dan konspirasi hatinya(?) berakhir. Pemuda berkulit putih itu segera merlari menghampiri sang adik, duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Tangan Sasuke terulur, mentusup ke belakang pundak Naruto satunya lagi di sisipkan di bawak lutut –mengubah posisinya dari meringkuk menjadi setenga berbaring-.

Nafas Uchiha bungsu itu terengah-engah –kesulitan mengambil udara- tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke membuka botol oksingen yang di bawanya. Memasang corong itu dan mengikatnya dengan karet hitam tebal membuat corong yang menempel pada hidung sarta mulit si Blonde tidak bergeser ataupun jatuh. Memudahkan Naruto untuk mengambil udara. Sebenatnya pemuda berambut reven itu ingin mengguncang-guncang bahu sang adik dan meneriaki namanya, tapi itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. –dan waktu yang ia miliki tidaklah banyak.

**KROOEEK!**

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang merobek seragam Naruto –ketika menyadari pakaian sang adik basah-menampilkan kulit tan dengan dada yang naik turun dengan ritme yang tidak teratur. Melepas celana sang adik –yang juga basah- dan hanya meninggalkan Boxser yang –untungnya- kering menempel di tubuh mungilitu.

SRET. Sasuke membuka jaket musum dinginnya, lalu baju kaos berlengan panjangnya menampilkan kulit putih mulus dengan perut yang berbentuk sempurna. Hasil dari latihan selama bertahun-tahun. _(NOOO! Jangan buat fic ini bereter M Sasukeee! #BLETAK! PLUNG! #dipukuldandimasukankekarungolehKurama-san. lupakan) _Dengan tergese-gesa Sasuke mengelap tubuh basah Naruto mengggunakan kaosnya, kemudian melempar benda itu asal lalu membungkus tubuh menggigil sang adik dengan jaketnya –yang cukup tebal- ia sedikit bersyukur karena sang adik mempunyai tubuh yang –lumayan- lebih kecil darinya membuat si jaket dapat membungkus tubuh sang mungil dengan sempurna. –sampai selutut-

"Uhuk! Nii.. sa..n.." Naruto terbatuk –dan bergumam- lihir ketika Sasuke mengaitkan kancing-kancing di jaketnya.

"aku di sini, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu si pirang lalu minyisipkan tangannya di bawah kedua lutut sang adik -lagi- untuk kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu. Bersiap untuk pergi.

"uhuk!" dan ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata onixnya memanas ketika mendapati bercak berwarna merah di corong yang tertempel di hidung dan mulut sang adik ketika si Blonde terbatuk.

.

.

.

-888—

.

.

"hah.. hah.. uhuk! Hah.." Karin bernafas dengan sangat sulit. Gadis berambut merah -yang kali ini sudah tidak panjang lagi- itu terduduk pasrah di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ada darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya, juga di ujung bibir dan hidungnya. Rambut merahnya yang tadinya panjang kini sudah terpotong denganberbagai ukuran, dan helaiannya berserakan kemana-mana. Pakaiannya sobek di berbagai bagian menambilkan kulit yang robek dan ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan darah. Kacamatanya pecah, tetapi masih bertengger di wajahnya yang kini sudah membiru di beberapa bagian. Dan tepat 2 meter di depat gadis itu –denganangkuhnya- berdiri Uchiha Itachi denganSuigetsu dan Juugo di belakangnya, pemuda itu sudah mengerti apa yang tersadi sekarang –dijelaskan Suigetsu-.

"kau beruntung Sasuke sedang mencari Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang berada di luar neger saat ini." Itachi berlutut, satu tangannya terulur ke wajah Karin dan menggenggam dagu gadis itu erat.

"jadi nyawamu bisa selamat." Itachi menghempaskan wajah Karin kesamping, membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan. "pastikan gadis ini tidak pernah muncul lagi di Konoha, nahkan di cepang kalau perlu." Dan pemuda berambut hitam yang di ikat satu itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah –tempat mereka berada sekarang-itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu –di ikuti Juugo- berjalan pelan kearah Karin yang tertunduk. Kemudian dengan santainya pemuda bergigi runcing itu berjongkok di depan si gadis berambut merah.

"kau tau Naruto mengalami penculikan ketika dia berusia 5 tahunkan?" Suigetsu berbicara sambil menyingkirkan helaian merah –rambut karin- yang berceceran di sekitar gadis itu. Karin menganggu.

"dan apakah kau tau karena insiden itu dia mengalami radang paru-paru?" dan kali ini mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak tau.

"kau harus berterimakasi Itachi-san menyuruh kami membuangmu keluar Jepang." Kali ini Karin menatap Suigetsu tidak mengerti

"Karena jika kau masih di sini-"

" Namikaze Kurama akan kejepang 3 hari lagi" tapi kali ini Juugo yang berbicar. Pemuda itu masih berdiri membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin besar di mata Karin yang menatapnya mendongak.

"-dia akan membunuhmu karena sudah menyakiti adik kesayangannya." Dan Suigetsu melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda dengan seringai yang munjul. Ketika mendapati pelototan stok dari Uzumaki Karin.

TBC

Ada yang ingin tau permulaan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto di taman?

.

.

OMAKE.

Sasuke menatap datar sang adik –yang saat itu hanya setinggi dadanya- di depannya Naruto berdiri menunduk memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Melakukan hal yang sama sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat telinga sang adik berwarnamerah. _'apa dia malu?'_ Sasuke membati.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman-dekat rumah dualantai mereka- di ajak si pirang. Taman yang penuh dengan kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Tenpat yang baik untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi atau semacamnya. Seperti saat ini-

"kau mau bicara apa tidak dobe?" Sasuke berujar data. Tapi cukup untuk membuat si blonde di depannya tersentak kaget.

Tunggu! Pemuda itu hapal urutan ini!

Memanggilmu untuk bicara berdua.

Tidak melakukan apapun ketika sudah bertemu.

Memainkan jari-jari telunjuk.

Tersentak kaget.

"i..itu.. anuu.. Nii-Chan.."

Berbicara gagap.

Jangan – jangan..

"aku.. kamu.. ingin.." jangan – jangan ..

GREP! Sasuke memegang kedua bahu sang adik sebelum si blonde dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, dan juga saudara.." Onixs Sasuke menatap kedalam safier si blone yang terbelalak kaget.

"kenapa.." naruto bergumam lihir bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"kita saudara Naru.." Sasuke berujar lembut, membawa sang adik dalam dekapan hangat. #mengambikkesempatandalamkesempitan#

"justru karena itu.."

"walaupun kau berwajah manis melebihi perumpuan. Tetap saja tidak bisa.." Ujar si reven alay. Tanpa menyadari perempatan muncul di dahi sang adik yang di katai manis.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA AKU MANIS DENGAN KELUAR TIDAKNYA KAU DARI HEBBI TEMEEE!" Naruto mendorong tubuh sang kakak. Membuat si reven mundur beberapa langkah. Eh? naru setuju kalu dia itu manis?

"JUSTRU KARENA KITA SAUDARA AKU MENYURUH MU KELUAR DARI HEBBI TEMEEEE!" lanjut si blonde lagi dengan suara yang meninggi beberapa oktap.

Eh?

Eh?

Eeeehh?

"Kau salah paham Sasuke.. ckckckck" Himawari Wia menepuk puntak Uchiha kedua sambil geleng - geleng kepala. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua saudara itu.

Owari~~

Autor Note :

Halooo Minna~~~ #lambailambai

"_di capter ini cuman namaku saja yang muncul"_ Kurama-san menatap naskah dengan mata yang menyipit. Sabar kurama-san! Cap depan kemuncuan mu banyaaaakk kook! #mungkin

Yosh! Balaas riview...!

Guest(1) : terimakasi udah bilang fic abal wia baguss #hug! Ia, wia tau cap. kemaran pendek bangeeeett,,.. ini udah wia panjangiin.. kalau sempat read and rivie fic wia lagii yaaa..

Guest(2) :iya, dia penghianat! Soalnya udah nyakitin Naru jadi masuk golongan penghianat deeh... sebenernya Sasu pengen bunuh karin saat itu juga tp berhubung dia lagi buru-buru mo nolong naru cuman di tendang deh.. hehee tidak usah minta maaf! Wia dpt riview (dalam bentuk apapun) sudah sangat bersyuukuur kook! XD

kalau sempat read and rivie fic wia lagii yaaa..

Yuzuru : iya! Hajar! Ini Itachi uga udah ngasi pelajaran kok! Hehee ini udah lanjuuut... :D kalau sempat read and rivie fic wia lagii yaaa..

Shinobu: iaa.. sebenarnya fic cap.3 itu cuman 1/3 dari sketsa wia.. dan ini 2/3nya makanya sedikit. Wia benar-benar minta maaf untuk ituu Narunya baik-baik sajaaa itu sudah di tolong ama sasuu (nunjuk ke atas)! Wia juga! Wia juga! Suka sekali sasu yg sweet and posesif! Hehee kalau sempat read and rivie fic wia lagii yaaa..

Wia bisa update cepet karena semangta dan dukunga (serta teriakan) dari reader dan senpai tachi sekalian sampaikan lewat riview! Walau pun itu cuman satu kata (walaupun akal lebih baik jika banyak kata) _"rakus kau gakki!_" kurama-san! Kau mengacaukan pidato wia! Aduh sapai mana ya tadi.. _#bolak balik teks bacaan#loh? _Walau pun itu cuman satu kata mina-tachi sudah berhasil bikin wia senyum senyum kayak orang gila.. _"kaukan memang gila Gakki.."_ Kurama-san! #okelupakan. Juga untuk yang sudah berbaik hati (dan bersabar) membaca fic wia samapi sini TERIMAKASII BANYAAAK! _"aku juga ucapkan terimakasi"_ (bungkuk bareng kurama)

See you di cap 5 Minna!

Himawari Wia (dewi ruang dan waktu?)

RnR yaa~~

.

.

**Pst. Kalian akan tau siapa naru yang sebenarnya di cap depan! **_**"berhenti memberi spoiler Gakki!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

KURAMA-SAN! SELAMAT ATAS KEMUNCULANNYA DI CAP INI! (berasa menjadi ibu yang melihat anaknya pergi kesekolah) _"be..berisik Gakki!" _kyaa.. kuramasan grogii!

Errr.. sedikit penjelasan singkat. Konoha, Suna, Oto dll itu ceritanya salah satu perfrektur (bener gak tuisannya?) di jepang.. tetep dengan Tokyo sebagai pusat kotanya. Hehehe

.

.

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendang. Okeh2, milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei tp bentar lagi bakalan jd milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport

Warning : AU, OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman di konsumsi(?) buat yang lurus(?), autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

I WILL DO EVERYTHINK FOR YOU

By. Himawari Wia (Dewi ruang dan waktu?)

Capter. 5 Akatsuki, Bijuu dan pondok di hutan Konoha

"_Kuyama-Nii!"._

"_berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Gakki!"_

"_kau harus memanggilku __**Kyu-Niichan! **__Mengerti?"_

"_Hai! Onii-chan! Hehee " _

**.**

**.**

-888—

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum, dan beberapa yang lain menatap terpesona pada dua sosok pemuda berambut merah –meski yang satunya sedikit kejinggaan - yang saat itu baru saja tiba di bandara internasional Jepang. Bandara Narita.

Uzumaki Nagato

Namikaze Kurama (Kyuubi)

Wakil ketua dan pewaris -atau dalam dunia gelap ketua Akatsuki dan ketua Juubi- Barusaja menginjakan kaki mereka di jepang.

.

.

.

Memulai rencana kecil mereka untuk mengghancurkan Hebbi.

-888—

"Nee~ Sasu-niichan. Aku mau ramen."

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik kearah adik Blondenya yang -dengan watados- meminta ramen untuk ke **sembilan **kalinya pagi ini.

"Hn" pemuda Reven itu menggumam. Menutup buku –yang baru lima halaman- di bacanya dan beranjak dari sofa berwarna orange –yang saat itu di dudukinya-menuju telefon rumah -yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidur sang adik-. Berniat menelefon Ichiraku ramen.

Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan tangan putih sangkakak –dengan tangan tannya yang masih tertancap selang infus- ketika pemuda reven itu hendak mengambil gagang telefon.

"tidak mau yang delivery. Aku mau Nii-chan yang kesana." Kata si Blonde dengan watadosnya-lagi-

**Ctak! **

Rasanya urat kesabaran Sasuke sedang diuji ketahannya saat ini. Sasuke melirik kesamping memandang sang adik yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum malaikat andalannya. _'apa si Dobe ini sedang mengerjaiku?!' _batinnya kesal. Kalau saja adik pirangnya ini tidak terkena radang paru-paru Sasuke benar – benar ingin membenamkan kepala pirang itu di teluk tokyo saat ini juga! _(seperti kau tega saja Sasu!) _

"hn" dan sebelum si pirang meminta yang aneh – aneh lagi, pemuda dengan mata sehitam malam itu segera menyambar jaket –yang saat itu di taruhnya di sofa- dan pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang terkikik geli melihat tampang kusut sang kakak.

.

.

"Hahahahaha.. adu.. !"

Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit –karena terlalubanyak tertawa- melihat wajah masam sang kakak ketika menutup pintu tadi. Pemuda pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal-bantal yang sengaja di tumbuk oleh Sasuke untuknya –karen pemuda reven itu tau Naruto tidak begitu suka berbaring terlalu lama- kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa begitu tinggi.-Mereka ada di mansion Uchiha sekarang-.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya –yang berisikan selang infus- menatap bergantian langit- langit kamarnya kemudian tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia sadarkan diri –dua hari yang lalu- tepat pukul dua dini hari –sungguh waktu yang tidak elit untuk bangun-, yang pertama di lihatnya adalah rambut model pantat ayam sang kakak kedua, kemudian senyum ramah sang kakak pertama yang saat itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya- dengan membawa selibut –untuk Sasuke- dan segelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Iris sebiru langit musim panasnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ketika mendapati suasana yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Kamarnya di mansion Uchiha. Dan ketika ia menanyakan kenapa sang kakak tidak membawaja keruma sakit, Sasuke dengan gampangnya menjawab _"untuk apa susah – susah kerumah sakit jika kau cukup kaya untuk membeli peralatan medis dan mempunyai dokter pribadi?" _sekali lagi Naruto terkekeh, ia tau itu bukan alasan utama Sasuke tidak membawanya kerumah sakit. Alasan yang membuat si reven tidak membawanya kerumah sakit adalah karena Naruto benci ruangan berwarna putih, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Warna putih itu membuatnya merasa sendirian, dan samar samar –jika dia terus-terusan berada di tempat berwarna putih- Naruto akan merasa mendengar makian dan teriakan, lalu rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia merasakan itu pertama kali ketika Sasuke membawanya kerumah sakit –sehabis perkelahian mereka di taman-.

Uchiha bungsu itu tersentak kaget ketika tangannya -yang bebas di udara- di genggam oleh tangan putih sesorang.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Gakki?" kedua iris sebiru langit itu membola sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan senyum angkuh. Naruto tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa-

"KURAMAA-NII!" -untuk kemudia -meloncat- memeluk pemuda berseruai merah kejinggaan yang sudah setahun tidak di lihatnya itu.

Kyuubi yang belum sempat menerima pelukan tiba – tiba dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu terhuyun kebelakang, membuatnya terduduk secara paksa di lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin dengan naruto di pelukannya.

Duk!

"adaw" dan tiang infus lengkap dengan infusnya –yang saat itu juga tertarik dan jatuh- menimpa kepalanya. #pooryuubi

-888—

tempat itu begitu suram, Dengan penerangan yang sangat minim di tiaplorongnya yang panjang dan berliku. Terlihat begitu lembab, karena tidak ada jeldela untuk masuknya sinar mentari –hanya ada pentilasi kecil untuk penyarinan udara-. Sarang ular, markas utama Hebbi.

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto menghambiri pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam panjang yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporannya itu. Kemudian meletakkan beberapa map berbeda warna di sudut kanan meja –di depan tuanya-. "Nagato dari Akatsuki dan Kurama dari Juubi barusaja sampai di Konoha tuan" lanjutnya.

Orochimaru menghentikan kegiatannya –yang saat itu menandatangi beberapa dokumen- kemudia menatap Kabuto dengan sebelah alisnya yanng terangkat. "Konoha? Mereka berdua?"

"iya tuan" Kabuto menunduk hormat. Orochimaru mendengus, mengambil satu dari beberapa map yang di bawa Kabuto untuk kemudian membacanya. "hanya itu saja yang kau tau Kabuto?"

"sepertinya dua organisasi itu sedang melakukan kerjasama tuan"

"hem.. hanya dua saja ya?" dan Yakushi Kabuto tidak pernah mengerti makna dari senyuman yang bertengger di wajah tuannya itu ketika mendengar kata _'dua'_. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang -seharusnya- gawat?

-888—

"kau makan seperti orang kesetanan Gakki." Kyuubi menatap datar bocah pirang yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahap –mereka ada di ruang makan sekarang-. "apa Uchiha bersaudara itu tidak memberimu makan?" lanjutnya –sambil melirik tumpukan mangkuk ramen Ichiraku yang menggunung di depannya- _'kenapa anak ini masih saja kurus walau makan sebanyak ini?!' _ batinnya horror.

"sudahlah Kyuu.. Naru-chan baru saja sembuh jadi wajarkan jika dia makan banya!" Nagato tersenyum maklum kedika mendapati sikap stundere Namikaze di depannya, pria berambut merah panjang itu tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung si Blonde yang nampak suah payah menelan ramennya –ingin segera membalas perkataan Kyuubi-.

"dan kau juga lupa jika aku salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara, Kurama-nii!" dan perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir cery si Blonde –ketika ia berhasil menelan makanannya-. membuat mood pemuda jenius yang berteman dekat sejak kecil dengan Uchiha Itachi itu untuk menemani bocah pirang di depannya hilang seketika. -Serta menimbulkan sebuah hantaman telak di rongga dadanya-

**Kreek! **

Suara kursi yang di geser menghentikan acara makan ramen sang Uchiha termuda. Naruto mendonga, menatap Kyuubi yang berdiri di depannya –bersiap untuk pergi-.

"kau mau kemana Nii-chan?" tangan berbalut kulit kecoklatan itu meletakkan bangkuk ramen untuk kemuian beralih menggenggam ujung kemeja merah dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam milik Kyuubi. Menatapnya tidak mengerti.(_Naru! Kau belum cuci tangaan!)_

Perlahan, Kyuubi menggenggam tangan kecilitu –menjauhkan dari kemejanga- pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan itu terseyum hangat-

"aku ada urusaan sebentar Gakki!" -kemudian mengacak-acak gemas ramput pirang si Uchiha bungsu. Dan sebelum si pirang sempat membalas, cucu dari Senju Stunade dan Namikaze Jiraiya itupun berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan mansion Uchiha.

.

.

"nee, Nagato-Nii.. apa Naru salah bicara?" Naruto menunduk, memutar mudar mie ramen dalam mangkuknya. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana begitu melihat teman sang kakak pertama pergi dari ruang makan.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu Naru-chan?" cucu dari Namikaze Mito itu menepuk nepuk pelan kepala pirang si blonde, memiringkan kepalanya kesamping agar dapat melihat ekspresi dari bocah pirang yang menunduk di sampingnya itu.

"tidak tau.." dan ketika hanya jawaban sederhana itu yang dapat di dengar olehnya. Uzumaki Nagato hanya dapat tersenyum hangat dan memeluk pemuda manis yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya itu.

.

-888—

"kau membuat Naru-chan sedih loo Kyuu~"

Namikaze Kurama menghentikan acara 'bertemu ramah'nya dengan Uchiha Itachi ketika mendengar 'sapaan' seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang –yang saat itu baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"kau apakan Otoutou manisku Kyuu?" pemuda dengan iris rubby itu hanya dapat mendecih pelan ketika melihat senyum –tidak- ramah dari pemuda keriput di depannya. "bukan apa-apa" untuk kemudian menjauh dan duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. –atau untuk lebih jelasnya ruang CEO cabang Konoha.

Kyuubi memutar bola rubby merahnya –bosan- ketika mendapati Nagato juga ikut duduk di sebelah kanannya. Niatnya untuk bertemu sejara pribadi –dalam artian berdua saja- dengan kakak terdua Uchiha bersaudara hilang sudah.

"kenapa kau tidak sisakan si kacamata itu untuk ku habisi keriput?" dan ketika pertanyaan itu yang bertamakali terucap dari rubah tercintanya, Uchiha Itachi sadar ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

.

-888-

.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah pondok kecil di salah satu bukit yang terdapat di hutan konoha. Dan ketika musim salju turun, dedaunan dari pohon-pohon pinus yang mengelilingi pondok itu akan tertutup sempurna oleh putihnya salju, membuat seluruh objek yang dapat di tangkap oleh mata hanya putih, putih, dan putih.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi -yang saat itu masih berusia 14 tahun- turun dari mobil polisi yang di tumpanginya. Menoleh sebentar ke arah sang adik revennya -yang juga baru saja turun- rasanya jika saja saat ini mereka tidak dalam keadaan tegang, Itachi ingin sekali menertawakan tingkah sang adik yang nekat bersembunyi di bagasi belakang mobil polisi –karena tidak di ijinkan ikut oleh sang ayah untuk ikut- dan akhirnya setalah pedebatan yang sangat-tidak-uchiha-sekali dari kedua ayah-anak itu, Uchiha Sasuke di ijinkan untuk pergi kelokasi penculikan yang barusaja di kabarkan oleh sang paman –uchiha shisui- yang saat itu bekerja di kepolisian.

Itachi dapat melihat beberapa polisi yang lalu-lalang –keluar masuk pondok kayu di depannya-. Lalu sebuah mobil ambulace lengkap dengan lampunya yang menyala. Dan beberapa mobil polisi yang terparkir manis di sekitar pondok kayu.

"Naru.." gumaman lihir dari sang adik –yang berdiri di sebelahnya- menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan –atau mungkin pengamatannya- mengenai keadaan sekitar. Untuk kemudian beralih menju sosok yang di pandang oleh sang adik dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

.

.

Sosok bocah blonde yang tebaring lemah di atas tandu yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari pondok kayu –menuju ambulance-.

.

.

Yang ada di ingatan Itachi adalah sosok Naruto yang tersenyum ceria dan berkulit tan. Tapi kini yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok bocah blonde yang berkulit pucatpasi dengan bibir yang nyaris membiru, tebaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit Konoha dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan alat pendeteksi detak jantung di sebelah kiri ranjangnya.

"_perlakuan yang buruk dan udara dingin yang exsrim membuatnya terkena radang paru-paru" _dan pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat satu itu masih bisa ingat dengan jelas kata-kata salah satu perawat kepada ayahnya ketika ia –secara tidak sengaja – menguping pendengaran mereka.

Itachi –yang saat itu berdiri di dekat pintu- mengalihkan mandangannya dari Naruto ke arah sang adik revennya yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan si blonde. Perlahan Itachi mendekati bocah yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu dan memegan pundaknya.

"semua akan baik baik saja Sasuke" bisiknya pelan pada sang adik. –yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

"kalian.. siapa?" Itachi merasa ada benda tumpul yang menancap di dasar paru-parunya setelah mendengar kata pertama yang di ucapkan bocah pirang di hadapannya-yang barusaja bsadar setelah selama hampir seminggu mengalami koma-. Ah, dan iya dapat melihat mata sang adik revennya membulat sempurna dengat wajah yang memucat –tak percaya- dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

.

.

" aku Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu orang keriput yang berdiri bengong di belakangku ini adalah uchiha Itachi." Kalau saja suasana tidak setegang ini, Itachi benar benar ingin menjitak kepala pantat ayam adiknya itu karena berani- beraninya memanggilnya keriput.

"dan kami berdua adalah kakakmu. Uchiha Naruto." Dan Uchiha Itachi hanya dapat tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati sang adik memeluk pemuda pirang yang masih linglung di hadapannya ini.

'_sepertinya mulai dari sekarang kau akan berkorban banyak hal Sasuke..' _batinnya

.

.

Itachi menaruh selimut di pundak sang adik reven yang saat itu menatap si Blonde –yang tertidur- dengan pandangan kosong .

"aku akan menghancurkan mereka Anniki" dan kali ini Itachi tidak perlu repot-repot menerima deatgler dari sang adik ketika ia dengan sayang mengacak ngacak rambut Sasuke.

ia juga tidak terkejut ketika empat tahun kemudian –ketika Sasuke berusia 11 tahun- sang adik menaruh beberapa tumput dokumen mengenai Hebbi di atas meja kerjanya.

ia juga tidak terkejut ketika Sasuke lebih memilih menolak ajakannya untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan memilih untuk menjadi penyusup di Hebbi dua tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata putih itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan onix yang memandang sendu sekelilingnya –ruang kerjanya-. Pemuda dengan sepasang garis halus –jika tidak ingin di katakan keriput- di wajahhnya itu menghela nafas, ia merasa lelah sekalli hari ini.

Pembicaraan yang panjang edengan duo Namikaze-Uzumaki itu cukup menyita banyak tenaganya. Dan ketika ia berniat untuk beristirahat, pikirannya –dengan baik hati- malah memutarkan memory tenteng kejadian yang menyebabkan adik bungsunya hilang ingatan.

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telabak tangan lebarnya, untuk kemudian mengusapkan tangannya seperti membasuh wajah –bermadsud agar kantuk dan kejenuhannya pergi-. Pandangan anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto itu beralih pada tumpukan dokuen yang menggunung di meja kerjanya –terbengkalai karena kedatanga Kyuubi dan Nagato-.

"Haah.." untuk kesekian kalinya, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto itu menghela nafas –tanpa mepedulikan mitos itu akan mengurangi kebahagiaanmu-.

Sepertinya ia harus lembur lagi malam ini.. #pooritachi

.

.

.

.

-888—

.

.

.

"Kuyama-Nii!" sepasang iris rubby itu menoleh, menatap seorang batita blonde yang berlari kearahnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Gakki!" Kyuubi berkacak pinggang dan menatap Naruto –yang kini berada tepat di bawahnya-. Dengan seringai arogan andalannya.

"eeehh? Teyus nayu halus pangyil apya?" batita pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya –tidak mengerti- terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata seorang Namikase Kurama.

"kau harus memanggilku **Kyu-Niichan! **Mengerti?"

"tapyi, kuyama-Nii kan tidyak lahil dayi Kaa-Chan Nayu.. berarti Bukan Nii-Chan nayu.." Kyuubi terkekeh, pemuda berambut kemerahan itu berjongkok –menyamakan tinggi dengan batita di hapannya-.

"untuk menjadi seorang kakak, tidak perlu hubungan darah Gakki" kedua telapak tangan lebar itu membingkai pipi tembeb dengan tiga garis tipis milik si pirang.

Perlahan, si seruai merah mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi si seruai pirang. Naruto terkekeh, merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukuan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Hai! Onii-chan! Hehee " masih dengan dahi mereka yang menyatu. Namikaze Kurama tersenyum hangat –hal yang sangat jarang di lakukannya-. Dan membatin,

'_**karana apapun yang terjadi, seorang Namikaze Kurama-Kyuubi- akan selalu menjadi kakak seoarang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."**_

-TbC—

.

.

.

Ada yang ingin tau arti dari istilah 'temu ramah' yang wia bilang tadi?

.

.

Omake.

Uciha Itachi berjalan dengan malas menuju ruangannya. Rasanya seharian ini ia ingin sekali bolos kerja dan menemani adik pirang manisnya di mansion Uchiha. (Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan Itachi-san..)

Sesampainya di rangan pribadinya pemuda berparas tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman malas untuk memulai pekerjaan lebih awal-

BRAK! –untuk kemudian di kagetkan oleh suara pintu yang di buka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Kedua onix Uchhiha Itachi membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa melaku pendobrakan dadakan(?) itu.

"ITACHII!"

"KYUU-CHAAN!"

"ITACHIIIIII!"

"KYUU-CHAAAAAANNN!"

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

**Grep!**

""BERPELUUUUUKKKKAAAAAANNNN!"" Dua orang pemuda –yang sudah terlalu tua untuk di katakan ABG labil- itu berteriak alay dan –sangat- OOC untuk kemudian berlari dan memeluk satu sama lain ala Teletubies. Dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka kekiri dan kekanan –menambah efek dramatis-

BRUK!

Tanpa mempedulikan sosok gadis berambut biru –Konan, sekretaris Itachi- yang menjatuhkan tumpukan dokumen dan menatap mereka horor. #poorkonan

.

.

Ah, dan lupakan sosok Himawari Wia yang berjongkok di bawah mereka –kyuubi dan Itachi- sambil makan krupuk dan menebar beberapa jenis kembang (berniat mempermanis situasi) kearah kedua sejoli –sok- kasmaran itu.

.

.

**Author notes :**

"_omakemu itu Gakki~~!" _#kurama-san puntung di pojokan, hehee resiko artis Kurama-san!

Garing dan membosankan.. wia juga ngerasa cap ini tu ngebosenin bangeeet... jadi wia bener – bener minta maaf untuk itu, m(u.u)m _"persis seperti sikapmu Gakki!"_

Wia sedang dalam masa krisis kepercayaan diri sekarang, selain dari cumlah review dari reader dan senpai-tachi yang lebih sedikit dari cap.3 kemaren wia jadi berpikir, apa fic wia semakin membosankan yaa.. wia author baru sih, jadi masih sangat tidak PD untuk mempublis cap selanjutnya. Di tambah lagi kesalahan wia dalam penulisan yang banyaaakitu.. wia benar benar minta maaf untuk ituuuu... XO_ "aku juga sebagai wali anak ini di Ffn ini turut minta maaf atas kebodohannya"  
_

**Terimakasi untuk yang sudah mereview, mefavs dan mefollows, cerita wia sampai sini!**

**Balasan review :**

**#temedobe-chan** : hehee terimakasi banyaaak.. _"kau membuat anak ini melayang karena pujianmu!" _wia sengaja nyisipi Omake yang (diusahakan) lucu biar sehabis baca reader bisa sedikir lebih rilexs.. syukurlah juka itu bisa bikin temedobe-chan senang! ^^ jika ada waktu read and review lagi yaa~

**#Mel** : hai! Ini wia udah lanjuut! Terimakasi sudah bilang cerita wia keren Mel-san! Kyuubi udah muncul (nyaris full) di capter ini.. semoga sukaa~ wia juga suka sama Kuramasan! Hehee _"terimakasi karena sudah menyukaiku Mel-san.." _typo akan wia usahakan lebih teliti lagi.. maaf soal itu, dan terimakasi atas perhatiannya! Sangat membantu.. hehe ^^ jika ada waktu read and review lagi yaa~

See you di Nexs capter Minna!

Silahkan tinggalkan sedikit jejak kalian, karena itu satu-satunya cara bagi wia untuk tau jika Minna dan senpai Tachi mampir kesini!

Dan untuk yang sudah menemani wia sampai sini.. wia ucapkan terimakasi banyak untuk itu!

**Neks cap!** (jika tidak ada kendala) **Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!**

**.**

**.**

"_apa maksud mu dengan jika tidak ada kendala itu Gakki?!" _ buat jaga-jaga Kurama-san!

Himawari Wia (Dewi Ruang dan Waktu?)


	6. Chapter 6

.

_Tidak ada salanya jika kita mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang bukan? Untuk mengurai menang yang kusut, mencerahkam kaca yang buram dan memuaskan rasa ingintau manusia akan sebuah kebenaran. Dan biarkan sang dewi ruang dan waktu memandu kalian dalam sebuah masalalu dengan ruang dan waktu yang random. Tidak akan ada peringatan mengenai dimana sang dewi akan membawa kalian dan kapan waktu itu terjadi, maka dari itu temukanlah jawabannya di sudut hati kalian._

"eerr... Kyuubi di sini. Jadi intinya bocah ababil ini mau bilang kalau di capter ini full flasback." Kurama-san! Kau merusak suasana yang wia buat ssu~!

Disclaimer : Naru-can ituuuu milik wii-DUUUAAAAKKKKK #ditendangKurama-san. Okeh2, milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei tp bentar lagi bakalan jd milik si Sasutemee... hohohoho

Pairing : SasuNaru

Gender : family, friendsip(mungkin), romance(mungkin), hurt/comport

Warning : AU, OOC, Tyipo(s), alur yang kecepetan, menulisan bahasa yang amburadul, masih Sho–ai jadi aman di konsumsi(?) buat yang lulus(?), autor baruuuuu banget dan peringatan peringatan lainnya(?)

Reter : T (kayaknya)

I WILL DO EVERYTHINK FOR YOU

By. Himawari Wia (Dewi ruang dan waktu?)

.

.

.

Capter 6. Terungkap.

.

.

02.24 am - Dinihari

Hatake Kakashi menatap terbelalak Mansion Namikaze yang -sekarang- berubah menjadi lautan api. Pria dengan penutup wajah itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lihat oleh sebelah matanya –karena yang satunya lagi tertutup-. Siang tadi semuanya masih baik – baik saja, ia masih bisa melihat senyum ramah Namikaze Minato ketika ia berkunjung, masih bisa berbain dengan bocah manis bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto serta memakan masakan enak Usumaki Kushina.

Pria berambut silver itu memang merasa ada gelagat aneh dari dari ketua Anbu itu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini –tepatnya setelah ia membaca laporan mengenai pergerakan Hebbi-. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kelima mafia saling memantau gerakan masing-masing, kususnya pergerakan Hebbi. Dan kini, raut tidak suka dari kepala keluarga Namikaze yang terkadang tertangkap oleh Onixs miliknya dan senyum dari ayah bocah pirang yang belakangan ini terasa mengambang bagi seorang Hatake Kakashi kini terjawab ketika setengah jam lalu salah satu anak buanya di Anbu menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya –tanpa peduli protes yang akan di terimanya kelak dari para tetangga- untuk memberitaunya bahwa mansion Namikaze mengalami perampokan dan terbakar habis.

Salju turun lebat di atas kota Konoha malam itu untuk kemudian berubah menjadi tetesan hujan meleleh akibat api besar yang masih membakar mansion Namikaze, membasahi rambut silver seorang Hatake Kakashi. Seolah membantu para pemadam kebakaran –dan beberapa anggota Anbu- yang saat itu memadamkan api. _'nee.. Minato-san, Kushina-san bahkan tuhanpun menangis melihat kepergian orang-orang baik seperti kalian..' _Kakashi membatin.

Pemuda beriris onixs itu merasa dunianya runtuh ketika dua buah kantong jenazah lewat di depannya –diangkat oleh para polisi- (_bukan lewat sambil loncat-loncat gitu loo ya!) _ jenazah Minato dan Kushina. Sepasang suami istri yang memperlakukannya –yang tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini- seperti sebuah keluarga. Tapi ia masih merasa tuhan mengasihinya, karena Naruto barusaja di temukan di sebuah pondok di hutan Konoha.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi, samasekali tidak kaget ataupun menolak, ketika seminggu setelah insiden itu sebuah surat dari Rikudo Sannin –kelompok terkuat sekaligus yang paling berpengaruh di antara kelimanya- yang menunjuknya sebagai ketua Annbu.

.

.

Ia juga tidak kaget ketika mendapati tatapan tidak percaya dari Senju Stunade, ketika dia datang ke KHS tujutahun kemudian –saat Naruto kelas 1smp- untuk melamar menjadi guru di sana.

.

.

.

Karena mulai saat itu, seorang Hatake Kakashi hanya memiliki dua tujuan hidup.

.

Pertama, melindungi Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Dan yang kedua, **menghancurkan Hebbi. **

**.**

-888-

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha.. sudah kuduga kau setuju jika Naru-chanku itu manis kan Fugaku!" Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yanng mulai terasa sakit –terlalu banyak tertawa-.

"Hn" yang hanya di balas gumaman tidak jelas dari yang bersangkutan.

Mereka ada di perpustakaan Uchiha sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu Fugaku di buat heran oleh kedatangan Minato –yang dengan wajah serius- mengajaknya untuk berbicara berdua dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah memulai topik pembicaraan dengan judul 'betapa-manisnya-Naru-chan-ku' Haah..

"jadi maukah kau menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu padaku dan Kushina nanti?"

"apa madsudmu Minato?" kedua alis Fugaku bertautan.

" sekarang sudah sama besarnya dengan Fugaku?"

"jangan alihkan pembicaraanMinato!" Fugaku membentak. Tidak suka dengan sikap kepala keluarga Namikaze yang terkesan mengulur-ngulur bembicaraan. Ia tidak suka itu karena ia merupakan tipe pembicara yang to the poin, Minato seherusnya tau itu –mengingat betapa lamanya mereka bersahabat.

"akanku berikan semua perusahaanku padamu Fugaku." Minato tersenyum lembut. " dan seluruh harta kekayaanku"

"aku tidak memerlukan hartamu. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau lebih kaya dari kami pirang." Pria berwajah tegas itu mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"jika yang kau kawatirkan itu Hebi, kita bisa melawannya bersama."

.

.

.

"jadi tolong jaga Naruto jika sesuatu hal buruk pada kami di kemudian hari nanti." Dengan senyum ramahnya, Seolah tak mendegarkan ucapan Fugaku. Minato menatap lebut Fugaku. Sebuah tatapan seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi anak tersayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku menatap datar sepasang makam-yang masih baru dan basah- di depannya. Makam seorang Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bebar-benar merasa tak berguna saat ini. Ia yang menawarkan pada Minato untuk menghancurkan Hebbi bersama, karena pada dasarnya Mafia itu sudah melanggar aturan yang di sepakati oleh 'mereka' bersama. Mereka yang di madsud di sini adalah kelima Mafia dan anggota kepolisian jepang, kesepakatan atau yang mereka perhalus berupa 'janji' di mana kelima Mafia tersebut bertugas untuk mengekang semua kegiatan transaksi jual beli di dunia bawah agar tidak munjul ke permukaan dan memberikan informasi yang di perlukan oleh kepolisian –yang biasanya menenai buronan penjahat-. Sebagai gantinya kepolisian berjanji akan berpura-pura menutup mata mengenai apaun yang terjadi di dunia bawah, selama itu tidak muncul ke permukaan.

Jadi merupakan hal biasa bagi kedua belah pihak jika melihat atau berpapasan di beberapa tempat yang sepertinya tidak jocok dengan seragam mereka.

.

.

-888-

.

"aku menolak."

Suara datar dan –sudah pastinya tegas milik seorang Uchiha Fugaku memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi selama hampir lima menit di ruang tamu Mansion Uchiha itu. Keheningan yang terjadi setelah Namikaze Jiraiya mengumumbak surat wasiat seorang Namikaze Minato-

yang ternyata menyerahkan seluruk kekayaannya pada sang sahabat –Uchiha Fugaku-.

Menghela nafas. Hanya itu yang dapat di lakukkan oleh para orang dewasa yang tengah duduk disofa empuk keluarga Uchiha –dengan tidak nyaman mengungat betapa tegangnya situasi saat ini.

"aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Minato." Uzumaki Mitto hanya dapat meminyat pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha mengurangi denyutan nyeri di kepalanya akibat masalah ini.

"Minato pasti memiliki rencana. Kau harus menerimanya Fugaku." Senju Sunade, -mantan- istri Jiraiya membuka pendapat untuk kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Kepalan wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad namun masih terlihat cantik itu berdenyut.

"aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ucap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Ia tidak menyangka pembicaraannya dengan Minato beberapa hari sebelum meninggalnya si pirang Namikaze itu menjadi hal yang nyata. _'Minato dan kekeras kepalaannya' b_atin Fugaku.

"lalu soal Naruto-?"

"aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri." Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha Obito bahkan sebelum sang sepupu menyelasaikan pertanyaannya. Ya, seperti salah satu –atau mungkin satu satunya permintaan jika saja pemberi warisan itu di golongkan dalam perindah- yang di tulis Minato untuknya adalah untuk merawat dan menjaga Namikaze Naruto dan menjadikan bocah pirang –yang saat ini masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri- itu sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan bahkan tanpa wasiat itupun Fugaku berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"yaah.. kita memang harus menyembunyikan Naruto dari Hebbi, besar kemungkinan Orochimaru mengira anak itu sudah tewas beberapa jam setelah ia tinggalkan di hutan konoha ketika badai salju itu." Kakashi berujar pelan "tanpa memperhitungkan kedatangan kita tentunya" lanjutnya lagi.

Dan untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali hening.

Fugaku masih kuekuh dengan pendapatnya -menolak harta yang di wariskan Namikaze Minato- Ia tidak memerlukan uang Minato sepeserpun. Jika yang di kawatirkan oleh pemuda pirang yang kini tengah tiada lima hari yang lalu itu adalah biaya hidup Naruto, Fugaku dengan senang hati akan menanggung semuanya mengingat bocah Blonde itu sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tanpa beban. Tanpa masalah.

"begini saja." Semua mata menoleh pada pria berambut putih panjang-Jiraiya- yang saat itu mulai membuka suaranya kembali, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama hampir 10 menit itu.

"kita tidak boleh menolak permintaan terakhir seseorang bukan?" semua orang –kecuali sang kepala keluarga Uchiha- mengangguk setuju, menimbulkan senyum lega di wajah Jiraiya.

"selain itu, jika tidak ada yang mengambil alih perusahaan Minato, ada kemungkinan Orochimaru akan merebut perusahaan tersebut." Dan dengan penjelasan singkat tersebut, Jiraiya sukses mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari seeorng Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hn" ayah dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya -pentanda ia mulai melunak-.

"jadi, sampai Naruto cukup umur untuk mengurus peruahaan ayahnya, kau yang mengambil alihnya untuk sementara. Bagaiman?"

Sesaat terbersit dalam benak Fugaku wajah Minato yang tersenyum kepadanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika dua keluarga itu pergi ketaman bermain brsama, lalu senyum kedua anaknya –yang sangat jarang muncul itu- ketika bersama si bocah Blonde. Dan Uchiha Fugaku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk. Menerima tawaran Namikaze Jiraiya. Hanya sampai Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto cukup umur untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan, dan setelah itu Fugaku berniat untuk mengem balikan samua yang memang milik si Blonde.

.

Tapi, tidak semua hal dapat berjalan sesuai rencanakan Fugaku? Apa lagi dengan adanya Dewi Ruang dan Waktu edan yang kini terkikik geli di belakangmu.

.

.

-888-

.

.

Kacau.

Hanya itu kata yang memenuhi kepala keluarga Uchiha yang saat ini bersandar pada pintu salah satu kamar pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Menatap anak bungsunya –yang sekarang sudah tidak menjadi bungsu lagi, mengingat bertambahnya seorang lagi anggota keluarga Uchiha- yang kini tengah menyuapi seorang bocah Blonde yang setengah berbaring di ranjang pasiennya.

Semua peralihan menejemen dan tanggung jawab telah beres bersama bergantinya nama perusahaan tersebut menjadi cabang Konoha. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Fugaku tidak dapat langsung menemui si pirang –mengingat begitu banyaknya hal yang mesti di urus- membuatnya pergi kerumah sakit di keesokan harinya.

Tapi sebuah fakta mengenai hilangnya ingaan sang Namikaze-Uzumaki terakhir itu cukup untuk membuat rasa lelahnya –yang sembat hilang- kembali muncul. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Fugaku memijit pelipisnya tanpa sadar.

"itu Tou-san kita Naru." Lamunan Fugaku buyar ketika mendengar suaran anak revennya. Pandangannya yang tadinya menunduk beralih kearah dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang kini menatapnya.

"Tou-chan!" yah, Fugaku benar-benar merasa bersyukur sifat ramah dan hiperaktip bocah pirang yang kini mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan memasang senyum limajari kearahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang ayah –yang tadinya hanya bersender di pintu masuk- melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Naruto dengan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya. Ya. Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum, untuk kemudian memeluk si Blonde dengan hangat. Membuat bocah yang kini menjadi yatim piatu –tanpai ia ketahui itu- merasakan pelukan hangat seorang ayah. Persetan dengan ingatan Naruto yang hilang. Persetan dengan semua harta Minato.

Dengan merasakan kehangatan dari si Blonde dalam dekapannya ini, Fugaku tau ia masih memiliki banyak waktu. Sangat banyak waktu. Sampai Naruto dewasa, sampai Naruto ingat siapa dirinya. Bahkan jika ingatan si Blonde tidak juga kembali, Fugaku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena Naruto merupakan bagian dari Uchiha sekarang, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Bocah mungil yang baru saja menginjak usia 5 tahun dalam dekapannya ini kini adalah seorang Uchiha Naruto.

.

.

Dan, di balik pintu sana, Mikoto hanya dapat menyeka airmata bahagianya melihat hubunan ayah-anak itu. Yaah, sepertinya keluarga Uchiha akan semakin hangat kedepannya.

.

.

-888-

.

.

Wia bingung mau bilang apa. Yah pokoknya ini Omake!

Ah dan ini sedikit (sangat) lebih panjang dari yang sebelum sebelumnya.. hehe

.

.

OMAKE

"INI RAMEN INSTAN EDISI TERBATAS TTEBAYOOUU!"

**Dukk!**

Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha malam itu terisi oleh teriakan bahagia seorang Uchiha Naruto dan di susul oleh suaran kepala seorang Uchiha Sasukeyang beradu dengan meja di depannya –frustasi melihat tingkah adik Blondemya yang sangat brlebihan itu-. Mikoto terkikik geli dan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adiknya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke-10 si Uchiha bungsu. Di rayakan dengan sangat sederhana –berbanding terbalik dengan perekonomian keluarga kaya-raya tersebut-. Ulang tahun yang berisi sebuah cake orange tingkat tiga -100-persen buatan Uchiha Mikoto- dan berbagai makanan kesukaan tiap – tiap anggota keluarga yang ternyata berbeda-beda itu –juga buatan Kaa-san dari tiga anak tersebut-. Acara di mulai dari menyanyi lagu ulang tahun yang di nyanyikan dengan kidmad oleh Trio Uchiha (Mikoto-Itachi-Naruto) yang di iringi oleh gumaman tidak jelas Sasuke –terlalu malu untuk bernyanyi- dan tangkapan "hn" dari Fugaku.

Lalu sampai pada acara make a wish dan potong kue. Naruto memberikan potongan kue pertamanya kepada sang ayah –yang kemudian di hadiahi kecupan di dahi oleh yang bersangkutan dan triakan histeris Mikoto yang melihat adegan manis tersebut- kue kedua dari Naruto adalah untuk Mikoto, dan kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa kesulitannya Sasuke memisahkan si Blonde dari pelukan maut Kaa-san mereka.

Uchiha Itachi sudah memasang senyum bahagianya ketika melihat si bungsu meletakkan cake di piring-siap memberikannya pada penerima ketiga- ia bahkan sudah menjulurkan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi senyum pemuda dengan sepasang danda lahir di wajahnya itu memudar ketika uluran tangan sang adik tidak terarah padanya, melaikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di debelahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kita bisa melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi yang pundung di pojokan ruang tamu mansion Uchiha dengan tidak elitnya. #pooritachi

"tanks" Sasuke berujar datar –meskipun dalam hati senang bukan main- ketika menerima kue ketiga dari sang adik pirang. "hehehe" dan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Si pirang menghampiri kakak sulungnya –yang saat itu masih pundung di pojokan- sesaat setelah mengambil kue bagian sang kakak.

"Nii-chan," itachi menoleh ketika mendengar suara Naruto di dekatnya-

**Cup~**

-untuk kemudian mendapat sebuah kecupan ringan darisi Blonde tepat di pipinya –mereka sama-sama berjongkok di pojokan sekarang-. "untuk Nii-chan" Naruto mentodorkan potongan kue kepada sang kakak pertama yang masih terbengong –mencerna apa yang terjadi-.

.

Dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian kalian dapat melihat dinding dan lantai di sekitar Uchiha Itachi berubah menjadi warna pink dengan motip hati yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Dan hal terakhir adalah acara buka-kado dengan Hasil :

Sebuah sweter orange tebal danhangat dari Mikoto.

Sebuah bedcover bermotif rubah ekor sembilan dari Itachi

Sebuah boneka rubah ekor sembilan setinggi satu meter dari Sasuke

Daaannn... eng ing eng!

10 jenis ramen edisi terbatas dengan masing-masing berisi bungkus di setiap merk 10 dari Uchiha Fugaku (DARIMANA IA MENDAPAT KANNYAAA? O.o)

End of Omake

WIA BENAR BENAR GAK TAUUUUUU SSUUUUU~~~~~! Uweeeeee (TT^TT)

kenapa begitu publis banak banget kata yang ilang ssu~~~ uweee~

setiap kata yang ada ama Uchiha .Crop ilang ssu~ serta beberapa kalimat yang ketuker gtu ssu~ kenapa~ Gomenne reaer..

ah, sebagai per mintaan maaf wia akan jawaab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering kali di tanyaain ama reader dan sebpai-tachi~

**1. kyuubi ama naruto itu saudara?**

jawab : Bukaaaaaannn ssu~ bisa di liat dari nama keluarganya, begiti susunan keluarga di imajinasi wia, Jiraiya ama Stunade itu dulunya nikah, punya anak dua, nah saudaranya minato itulah Tou-sannya kurama.. Nagato juga gitu, disini Uzumaki Mitto itu punyak anak lebih dari satu, dan salah satunya Kushina, Nagato itu anak dari saudaranya Kushina, tapi sengaja gak wia ceritain siapa karena takut malah jadi oc. maaf kalau terasa aneh.. imajinasi wia cuman sampai segitu sih.. hehe Gomenne,,

**2. Naruto itu anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina?**

jawab : yaap! anak tunggal~

**3. apa sau itu tau kalau naru bukan adik kandungnya?**

jawab : Tauuu~ bisa di lihat dari cepter 5 kemaren, sasu kawatir ama naru ampe ikut ke pondok berarti mereka udah kenalan dari kecil kan? hehee

**4. gimana perasaan sasu ke naru?**

jawab : itu.. ehem, Sasu suka ke naru. hehee bahkan sejak naru belom hilang ingatan. tapi begitu naru jadi adiknya dia nyobak ngubah perasaanna jadi perasaan seorang kakak.

yap segitu aja yang bisa wia jelasin...

benar-benar maaf atas kesalahannya di capter ini~

wia akan berusaha lebih keras di capter berikutnya..

Dakara.. RnR please?


End file.
